A Perfect Timing
by crazychica21
Summary: Chlex style, Lex needs Chloe to pretend she's engaged to him, will she do it? and will they find love in the process? read and review
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Timing For Love

Chlex style: Lex is planning a buyout of a pharmaceutical company and needs Chole's help. I don't own Lex and Chloe or any other Smallville characters if I did they would be together on the show, however I do own the Munoz family.

Lex was in his office when his dad Lionel comes in.

Lex: Dad what are you doing here? Came to congratulate your son.

Lionel: you haven't bought the company yet son.

Lex: It's in the bag.

Lionel: you still have to wait until Mr. Muñoz agrees to sell it to you.

Lex: Why wouldn't he?

Lionel: Well if he finds out that you lied to him about being engaged he might not think you are capable of running his business with honesty.

Lex: why in the world would he think I was engaged?

Lionel :( grinning) probably because my incompetent PR assistant might have let it slip.

Lex: whatever happens to me is proud of you son, instead you backstab me in order to get what you want.

Lionel: I can't believe that you would think I would allow you to expand LexCorp when I want you to come back to LutherCorp.

Lex: Of course not because that would be too much to ask.

–

Meanwhile Chloe Sullivan was sitting in the Talon getting her mourning coffee.

Chloe: I'm serious there is nothing better than a good cup of java to awaken your senses in the mourning.

Lana Lang: I think there is so many other things more simulating than coffee.

Chloe: like…………..

Lana: Like the touch, feel, and taste of……….

Chloe: LANA! I never thought I'll see the day when you would be talking about sex.

Lana: of chocolate! Seriously Chloe get your head out of the gutter!

I think that will be quite a hard task for Miss Sullivan to accomplish, spoke up a familiar voice.

Chloe: Lex, why do you always tend to intrude on other people's conversations?

Lex: well I just happened to over hear your topic of conversation and couldn't help it but intrude.

Chloe: yeah I'm sure you just heard the word sex and you thought they must be talking about me.

Lex: I don't recall ever thinking that Miss Sullivan perhaps you're the one that finds me so irresistible, since you brought it up.

Chloe blushed furiously while Lana couldn't help but smile at her two friends who couldn't be more right for each other.

Chloe: don't flatter yourself Lex we were talking about chocolate.

Lex: we actually Lana was talking about chocolate; you as I recall was talking about sex.

One point for Lex, but I can't give him the satisfaction of beating me in my own game, thought Chloe.

Lana: he has a point Chloe.

Chloe: I don't think so especially since as I recall he was not present during the whole conversation therefore his assumptions are out of order.

Lex: ever think of becoming a lawyer Chloe? I think they could use someone like you to find every loop hole there is in order not to get caught red handed.

Chloe: (sarcastically) fine Lex, you are so irresistible, that I couldn't help but think of you!!

She turned to Lana and rolled her eyes.

Lex: Now was that so hard to do?

Chloe: oh be quiet.

Just then Lana's cell phone rang.

Lana: Hello, Clark? Yeah, no wait I can't hear you.

Then turning to Chloe and Lex.,

Lana: I'll be right back.

Chloe: So what brings you here Lex?

Lex: Just needed a cup of coffee.

Chloe: Don't they have some in that big castle of yours?

Lex: Just felt like getting some air.

Chloe: By your tone I'm going to assume that Daddy Lionel came to visit.

Lex: and your assumption would be correct.

Chloe: you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

Lex: No it's okay. I'm planning on buying a pharmaceutical company.

Chloe: would it happen to be D&M industries?

Lex: yes as a matter fact it is. How did you know?

Chloe: Lex you forget I work at the Daily Planet, I know everything.

Lex: Did you also happen to find out that my "dear old dad's" PR assistant "accidentally" told the press I was engaged.

Chloe: no some how I missed that, who is the lucky lady?

Lex: there is no one, I am not engaged this was all because……

Chloe: Lionel doesn't ant the Muñoz family to sell it to you because that would expand LexCorp and since your dad wants you back at Luthorcorp he can't let that happen.

Lex: very observant, Miss Sullivan

Chloe: Thanks Lex. So what are you going to now?

Lex: Just hope they don't find out.

—

Los Angeles, California

Sofia Muñoz got into her car and started the engine. The air conditioner roared to life. Oh that feels good, especially since it is so damn hot, she thought. I seriously have to stop for an iced coffee. She was on the way to S&M Designs, her own fashion company. Daughter of David and Marcela Muñoz owners of D&M Hotel Chains had its advantages it helped her establish herself as a fashion designer and model; even though she was grateful for what she had, she still hated the fact that there was so many conceited rich snobs who thought that the world revolved around them. Just then her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

Sofia: Hello

David (her dad): Hi sweetheart, where are you?

Sofia: I am on my way to work.

David: Have you eaten yet?

Sofia: well I was just about to get myself an iced coffee.

David: Ay Sofia where do you get these weird eating habits.

Sofia: This coming from a guy who ate cold pizza for breakfast.

David: hey cold pizza is good.

Sofia: (sarcastically) yeah okay!

David: well your mom wants you to come over and eat breakfast with us.

Sofia: just mom wants me to come over?

David: you what I mean.

Sofia: just kidding dad, I know what you meant.

David: so te vemos en 20 minutos. (so we will se you in 20 minutes then)

Sofia: si (yes)

David: oh I almost forgot I need to talk to you about something so don't be late.

Sofia: alright dad, see you in a few.

I guess my iced coffee is going to have to wait. She thought.

What is David going to talk to Sofia about? What is Lex going to do about is fake engagement? And how does Chloe fit into this?

Read and Review guys!! Tell me if you hate or love it. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

A Perfect Timing for Love Chapter 2

Disclaimer is on the first chapter, special thanks to everyone who reviewed especially lexie2 and Malu1.

Lex goes back to the mansion still thinking about his conversation with Chloe. "She is so beautiful, witty, and intelligent; I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend?" "Wait a minute did I just called her beautiful"? "Why would I care if she has a boyfriend or not"? Just then his cell phone rang disrupting his thoughts.

Lex: Hello, Lex Luthor

Mr. Muñoz: Mr. Luthor, this is David Muñoz

Lex: yes, Mr. Muñoz, how are you?

Mr. Muñoz: Fine Lex, listen I wanted to talk to you about setting up the business conference.

Lex: When would it be good for you?

Mr. Muñoz: This weekend.

Lex: This weekend?

Mr. Muñoz: yes I think we should go over your proposal.

Lex: This weekend would be too soon. How about in two weeks?

Mr. Muñoz: Sorry Lex but that is the only time that my lawyer is available.

Lex: Very well then this weekend, Saturday I will expect you and your lawyer at the mansion.

(As he took a slip of his scotch)

Mr. Muñoz: Great. Oh and Lex I am looking forward to meeting that fiancé of yours.

Lex almost choked on his scotch, "Yes of course, my fiancé. I'll see you this weekend.

Mr. Muñoz: very good, good bye

Lex: good bye

Lex hung up his phone and sank deeper in his chair. "What am I going to do now?", "Where am I going to find someone to pretend to be my fiancé"? He thought. Then he got an idea, what about Chloe? He grabbed his car keys and started the car before he could change his mind. Destination: Metropolis University

Metropolis University Campus

(Chloe and Lana's Dorm Room)

Chloe: Seriously Lana I don't know how I'm going to pass this college algebra class? I mean the teacher doesn't what the hell he is talking about.

Lana: The teacher doesn't know what the hell he is talking about or you don't understand the material?

Chloe: Alright you got me; I'm the one that doesn't know what the hell I'm doing.

Lana: Well we can always get our resident math whiz to help us.

Chloe: You mean help you because Clark would probably spent the whole time starring at you and ignoring me.

Lana: You sound bitter, are you sure that your over Clark?

Chloe: Yes Lana I am.

Lana: Are you sure?

Chloe: Listen if you and Clark decide to get married and have a bunch of little Clarks and Lanas around you would totally have my blessing.

Lana: Seriously?

Chloe: Yes just as long as I get to be the godmother!

They both laughed.

Lana: Thanks Chloe and yes you can be the godmother.

Chloe: Great the kids aren't even born yet and I'm already a godmother!

Lana: Well you're never too early.

Chloe: Does this mean that you and Clark are?

Lana: No Chloe! We're too young to get married.

Chloe: but you're thinking about it?

Lana: Well yes………

Chloe: So should I go pick out my bridesmaid dress yet?

Lana: No not yet.

Chloe: Darn, I was so ready for a huge party.

Lana: You're just going to have to wait.

Just then they heard a knock at the door.

Chloe: Who could that be? Interrupting our conversation about dresses and godmothers!

Lana: (smiling) oh be quiet Chloe and answer the door.

Chloe opened the door and found none other than Lex Luthor standing at the doorway.

Chloe: So Lex what brings you here? Don't tell me you heard about the cheerleader tryouts and decide to come judge them yourself?

Lex: No actually I came to see you, however, now that you mention the cheerleader tryouts I think I will go and check it out.

Chloe: Har har. So what did you want to see me about?

Lex: I wanted to take you out for lunch.

Chloe was shocked. Lex Luthor wanted to take her out to lunch? "Was the world ending"? And it didn't help that Lana bared the same look. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" thought Lex

Lex: um Chloe any time would be great.

Chloe: anytime for what?

Lex: To say yes or no.

Chloe: um okay

Lex: alright then let's go then.

Chloe: right. See you Lana

Lana: Have fun guys!

Cliffhanger sorry guys!! In the next chapter, Lex asks Chloe to pretend to be his fiancé, and I will explain the Muñoz family's role in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, especially to TTFN and vollygal905. Disclaimer is still on the first page so check it out! LOL

A Perfect Timing for Love Chapter 3

Los Angeles

Sofia turned of the engine and got of the car. She opened the door to her parents house and look around. "Where are they?" She thought. Just then Katrina came out of the kitchen. Katrina was like family to the Munoz, especially since she helped raise Sofia and her brother Jeff.

Katrina: Hi hon. how are u? Seriously every time I see you, you get skinnier and skinner! You have got to start eating more!

Sofia: Hi. And I am not too skinny, I eat right.

Katrina: If can call drinking ice coffee eating!

They both laughed.

Sofia: It's good to see you. Do you know where my parents are?

Katrina: It's good to see you too hon. your parents are in the sunroom with Matt.

Sofia: Matt's here? Great (she said rolling her eyes) 

Katrina: Now Sofia I don't want to hear you guys fighting again.

Sofia: Kat we are way too old to engage in that type of behavior. Besides we're friends now.

Katrina: (sarcastically) Yeah and pigs fly too.

Sofia: I'm serious!

Katrina: If you say so. Now hurry your breakfast is getting cold.

Sofia: I'm hurrying.

Sofia entered the sunroom and found her parents setting in the table with Matt on their left. They were laughing at something he said. Typical. She couldn't help but notice how fine Matt looked with his suit. He must have come from his Dad's practice. Her parents and his parents were best friends even before they were born. For the first few years they were very close especially since they were about the same age. At the age of fourteen Matt got his first girlfriend and they drifted apart. Instead they put all their jealousy and passion hating each other. On Sofia's twenty-second birthday party, however they decide to become friends at the urge of their friends and family who were getting tired of hearing them fight.

David: Hi sweetheart nice of you to join us.

He said interrupting her thoughts. She greeted her parents warmly with a kiss on the check and sat down, unfortunately for her besides Matt.

Matt: No greeting for me?

Sofia: (faking an apology) Oh sorry Matt I didn't see you there! (And she shook his hand. looked away and rolled her eyes at him)

Matt: Sure you didn't.

Marcela (Sofia's mom): Can't you guys greet each other properly?

Sofia: Okay fine. Hi Matt how are you?

Matt: Fine thank you and you?

Sofia: Very well, thank you. So how is Lindsay? Still modeling or did they finally figured out that she sucks.

Her parents: SOFIA!

Matt: No that's fine. She is still modeling and just got a contract from Dior.

Sofia: Probably because they couldn't find anyone else.

Matt: Jealous much?

Sofia: You wish.

David: Okay that's enough guys. Let's move on to what I wanted to talk to you guys about.

Sofia: we you mean me right?

David: No Sofia I mean you and Matt.

Sofia: Fine let's hear it.

David: As you all know I am selling the pharmaceutical company and Lex Luthor wants to buy it. So I need to go over his proposal this weekend to decide if I am selling it to him.

Sofia: Where do we come in?

David: well I am not going to this meeting you guys are.

Sofia: What?

David: Sofia I want you to decide whether to sell it to him or not.

Sofia: why me? Are you trying to make him stuffer because I went out with him? 

David: No not really. Listen I want to make sure that he will make sure that the employees will be taken care of. And since I know you are going to ask, Matt is going because he is my lawyer so he is going to help you make the decision.

Sofia: So when is this big meeting?

David: This weekend, the plane leaves tomorrow mourning to Smallville, Kansas.

Sofia: (sarcastically) Great, just great.

―

Metropolis

Lex and Chloe arrived at the fancy Italian restaurant Mangiare in Metropolis. They were ushered to their table as soon as they arrived. The waiter arrived with champagne and fresh bread. He also handed them their menus.

Chloe: Everything sounds so good. What do you recommend Lex?

Lex: Pretty much any pasta is pretty good.

The waiter came back and they placed their order.

Chloe: So Lex, who do you want me to start researching on?

Lex: Excuse me?

Chloe: Yes, I mean with the champagne and the dinner, if my assumptions are correct you are trying to butter me up so that I will agree to do whatever favor you are going to ask of me.

Lex: Actually I just wanted to take a beautiful woman out to lunch. I didn't know you were going to take it the wrong way.

Chloe: No. I mean I didn't take it the wrong way I am just wondering if you are trying to tell me something.

Lex: Like what?

Chloe: I don't know, you tell me.

Lex: Alright Chloe, I have to be honest with you. I do need a favor.

"I knew it!" I was foolish to actually believe that he would be taking me out because he is interested in me" she thought.

"I think that I ruined it. She probably thinks that the only reason I took her out was to get her to do something for me" thought Lex

Lex: Though that is not the only reason I took you out, I meant what I said before and I happen to like spending time with you.

Chloe: Thanks Lex. Nice save by the way.

Lex: Thanks.

Chloe: So back to my question, who is the lucky victim that you are researching?

Lex: Actually I am not researching anybody.

Chloe: Then I don't know how I am going to help you.

Lex: Okay, remember that company I told you I was making an offer on?

Chloe: Yes, the pharmaceutical company.

Lex: Well Mr. Muñoz called this mourning and he wants to go over my proposal this weekend.

Chloe: That's great Lex! If he is coming so soon he must be interested.

Lex: No that's bad, since he also said he was looking forward to meeting my fiancé.

Chloe: Oh no! What are you going to do?

Lex: That is where you come in, so would you care in becoming my fiancé for this weekend?

"Did I hear right? Lex wants me to pretend to be his fiancé? That is actually very flattering. Wait a minute, why is he asking me? Doesn't he have hundreds of bimbos he could ask? Is he trying to put me in the same category as those sluts? The nerve of him!" Thought Chloe.

Chloe: Don't you have hundreds of bimbos that you can pretend to marry?

Lex: Yes, but I need someone with beauty and brains not just beauty.

"Great answer" Chloe thought.

Chloe: Alright Lex, consider me flattered, I'll do it.

Lex: Great Chloe thanks.

Chloe: Don't thank me yet we haven't fooled them yet.

Lex: I have no doubt about that.

―

Lex dropped Chloe off at Metropolis U, they agreed to meet tomorrow at the mansion to start their lives as a engagement couple.

Chloe opened the door to her dorm room. It was empty since Lana was out with Clark. She was alone with her thoughts. She proceeded to throw some stuff together in a suitcase since she would be staying with Lex for the whole weekend. "Why do I feel like I am taking more than I can handle pretending to be in love with Lex? I mean not that it would be bad being married to him, wait a minute. Did I just say that I wouldn't mind being married to Lex? I mean in terms that he is sexy and looks great in that purple shirt he is always wearing. When did I start describing Lex as sexy? Just what I need, to start crushing on Lex!" Instead of continuing her rambling she decided to take a hot bath. However, her thoughts were never far away from the sexy billionaire.

Back at the mansion Lex was having the same problem as Chloe he couldn't stop thinking about her. He picked up his scotch and sat in his chair. All he could think of was how beautiful Chloe was. "It is probably nothing; I mean I cannot possibly like Chloe that much! I enjoy spending time with her but who doesn't?" He pressed save on his computer and instead opted to go to bed. His thoughts on the investigative reporter never left his mind.

End of chapter 3, sorry guys! Next chapter: Chloe takes on the role as Lex's fiancé and Sofia and Matt arrive at the mansion. Read and Review guys! If you have any suggestions for future chapters they are welcomed. Also tell me if you loved or hated the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your support and to all the people who reviewed especially dayamiracle, TTFN, and Malu1.

The Perfect Timing for Love Chapter 4

Chloe arrived at the mansion the next mourning and the butler lead her inside. He told her that Lex was expecting her and that he was in his office. She thanked him and proceeded to find the office. "I never realized how huge this place was" thought Chloe. As she was making her way through the corridors she spotted a painting on the wall. It was a picture of the sunset descending over a tropical island. "This is so beautiful" She thought.

Lex: Already on reporter duty, I see.

Chloe: Lex! You scared the hell out of me.

Lex: Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.

Chloe: That's alright. Oh and to answer your question I wasn't prying, I was admiring the painting.

Lax: I wasn't trying to offend you if that is what you thought, I was merely pointing out something that you do quite well.

Chloe: Well thanks for the compliment. If you don't mind me asking who is the painter?

Lex: My mother

Chloe: It's beautiful she must have been extremely talented.

Lex: She was.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both wondering what the other was thinking.

The butler: Sorry to interrupt Mr. Luthor but it is almost 12:00 and chauffeur just called saying he has picked them up at the airport.

Lex: Yes thank your Maurice; continue to keep me informed on their arrival.

Maurice: Yes sir. Excuse me.

Lex: I have informed the staff of your role this weekend, so they are to be at your beck and call if you need anything. Oh I almost forgot……

He punched a few keys on his safe and took out a ring size box.

Chloe gasped as Lex opened the box, it was a beautiful diamond ring on a gold band surrounded by pink diamonds.

Lex: It was my mother's and it's for you to wear this weekend.

Chloe: Lex I can't wear this.

Lex: Yes you can, try it on.

Chloe slipped the ring on her finger. She loved how the sun hit the ring perfectly it shined through.

Lex: It looks great.

Chloe: Thanks Lex.

Lex: Thank you for helping me with this.

Chloe: No problem.

Maurice opened the door to the office and informed them that their guests had arrived.

Lex: Let them in.

―

3 hours earlier

Los Angeles JFK Airport

Sofia and Matt were seated on the Munoz private jet heading toward Smallville.

Sofia: So I guess we are stuck here together………

Matt: You just figured that out?

Sofia: Matt, don't you know it's rude to talk while other people are talking?

Matt: Fine Sofia if you have to talk. Talk

Sofia: We should set some ground rules.

Matt: What are we six?

Sofia: Well you certainly act like one.

Matt :( teasing her) Okay teacher can we have the rules now because I want to be a good boy!

Sofia: First rule is….

Matt: Hey teacher if I don't follow the rules do I get a spanked?

Sofia: Matt, get your mind out gutter!

Matt: Oh come on lighten up!

Sofia: You know what just sign this.

He started to read from the sheet "Rule one: Don't talk to me, Rule two: Don't talk to anyone unless you are hungry or need to know where the bathroom is, Rule three: Do not speak unless spoken too. What the hell is this?

Sofia: Just sign it, if you break the contract you are held liable.

Matt: I am not signing anything okay? I am the lawyer, so I am the one who will be doing the talking, therefore you can sign the contract and stand there looking good.

Sofia: You are such a pig.

Matt: How about an alternative like a bet. 

Sofia: What are the stakes?

Matt: Whoever is the first one to insult the other during this trip has to do whatever the other tells them to do.

Sofia: I have to hand it to you Matt, I wasn't aware you had such a high level of intelligence; I guess your brain really does function.

Matt: You know that counts as an insult right? 

Sofia: Just had to get it out of my system.

Just then the stewardess came by to see if they needed anything. The captain informed them that they would be landing in Smallville in a few minutes.

Sofia and Matt arrive at Metropolis airport and board a LexCorp helicopter that will take them to the mansion.

―

Smallville, Kansas

The butler opens the door to let them in and informs them that Lex is in his study.

Sofia: I wonder what Lex is going to say when he sees us instead of my father.

Matt: What do you what him to say? Do you want him to take you in his arms and say "Oh Sofia I missed you please take me back"

Then he burst out laughing.

Sofia: Can't you ever be serious?

Matt: I am just trying to calm you down, you are way to tense.

Sofia: Well you're making worse.

Matt: Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize this was so important to you.

Sofia ignored his comment and both of them walked in silence as they reached Lex's study. Sofia found herself feeling nervous and tense at the same time. She didn't know why she was worried about seeing Lex. "I can't believe how well Matt knows me, he always manages to make me feel better", "and If only Matt knew that the only one who makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach is him"

As Matt was walking he thought "I hope she really isn't that nervous about seeing Lex, I mean she couldn't possibly still have feelings for him? It was all time ago, besides he has a fiancé now, but wait that hasn't stopped him before. I'll just have to make sure they don't spend anytime alone together."

They were standing outside the study when they heard Lex say "Let them in" to Maurice.

Sofia went in first and almost laughed at the shocked look on Lex's face, he looked like he was ready to make a run for it; He quickly shifted back to his normal smirk.

Sofia: Hello Lex

Lex: Sofia, it's been awhile

Sofia: Yes it has.

Chloe looked at Sofia and Lex wondering what was going on. Lex seemed to be feeling rather awkward talking to her, "I wonder what their story is and who is the guy behind her"?

Lex didn't know what to do "why was his ex-girlfriend here instead of her dad and what was Matthew Aguirre doing here"? "Great" he thought "just what I needed to relive old times"

Lex: Matthew, I didn't except to see you here.

Matt: Yes well I'm here on business; I am Mr. Munoz's lawyer now.

Lex: I wasn't aware that David had changed lawyers; I was told that your father was filling that position.

Sofia: Sounds like you were missed informed.

Lex: Perhaps I was Ms. Munoz.

Sofia: I didn't have you pegged for being a gentleman Lex; it was more like a smooth operator.

Lex: Well it has been awhile since you pegged me for anything, Sofia.

Sofia blushed but quickly got herself together, she turned to Chloe and said "Well since Lex isn't going to introduce us, I'm Sofia Munoz and this is….

Matt: Matt Aguirre, the Munoz's lawyer and Sofia's fiancé.

Lex and Sofia both looked equally confused but quickly hid their feelings.

Chloe: Chloe Sullivan. Congratulations on your engagement!

Sofia and Matt: Thanks

Lex: Well then I guess we all have something to celebrate since we are all engaged.

Sofia: Yes that's right, congratulations Chloe, Lex. I like your ring Chloe.

Chloe: Oh yes thank you. I bet you have a nice one as well.

It was then that she realized that Sofia was wearing almost no jewelry except for a ring on her right hand.

Sofia: Thanks. Hopefully I get my ring soon.

Chloe: Oh you don't have it yet?

Sofia: It had to be resize so we left it with a jeweler in Los Angeles.

Chloe: Oh okay.

Lex: I'm sure you guys are tired from the trip so how about Chloe and I show you were you'll be staying and you guys relax before dinner.

Matt: Lead the way.

They walked to several corridors until they came to the room; Lex opened it and let them in. Inside was a master like suite with a king size bed, bathroom and sitting area.

Lex: Make yourselves comfortable and if you guys need anything, don't hesitate to ask.

Sofia: Thanks

Lex and Chloe walked back through the hallway; Lex opened the door to let Chloe in. The room was decorated in blues and blacks, it had a sitting room, and bathroom just like the other room except that this one had a fireplace.

Chloe: I'm guessing this is my room.

Lex: Well yes, technically

Choe: What to you mean technically?

Lex: I know that we didn't discuss the sleep arrangements Chloe ……..

Chloe: Wait a minute so this is your room too? I wasn't aware that I we were going to be sleeping in the same room Lex!

Lex: Let me explain before you off on a rant and don't let me get a word in. I didn't expect them to say they were engaged so I was going to put them in separate rooms, but since they are, I had to put them in the other master suite.

Chloe: So

Lex: As you can see when they leave their room they have to pass my room, if they just see me get out and in they will definitely suspect that we are not engaged.

Chloe: I see your point.

Lex: I well have the maid bring you some clothes.

Chloe: I brought my only clothes Lex but thanks

Lex: I took the liberty of having a wardrobe brought to you, I mean you have to t get something out of this and every woman loves clothes.

Chloe: Thanks Lex, but I'm not doing this to get something out of it, I'm doing this to help out a friend.

Lex: Well as your friend I really appreciated.

Chloe: No problem.

Lex: Oh by the way, I have a Jacuzzi in the bathroom that you are welcome to take advantage of.

Chloe: Thanks Lex, I think I will.

Lex stood there smiling at Chloe. "She is so beautiful and actually seems to care about me even if it's only as a friend"

Chloe: Um Lex

Lex: Right. If you need me I'll be in the study.

She thanked him and head towards the bathroom. "Lex wasn't kidding, this tub is huge!" She opened some of the scented bath oils and poured them in. "Hopefully Lex won't mind". She let some candles she found and proceeded to enjoy her bath. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. Thoughts of Lex filled her mind. She felt the urge to drag him in with her. She shook them away and thought "What have I gotten myself into"? What she didn't know was that back in the study Lex was thinking the same thing.

End of chapter. Read and Review guys once again include if you loved it or hate it. Next Chapter: Find out why Matt told Lex and Chloe that he and Sofia are engaged. What will happen between Lex and Chloe now that they are sleeping in the same room?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the delay guys! Thank you for your continue support! Special thanks to dayamiracle, TTFN, ptime, and Malu1.

A Perfect Timing for Love Chapter 5

Lex opened the door to the suite and lead Matt and Sophia in.

Lex: If you guys need anything don't hesitate to ask.

Sofia: Thanks Lex.

With that Lex and Chloe closed the door leaving Matt and Sofia alone. Just as Sofia heard Lex and Chloe leave, she let him have it.

Sofia: No puedo creer que les hagas_ derecho_ qué estamos comprometidos. Estas loco! Que les vamos a decir cuando quieran saber cuando nos vamos a casar?

(I can't relieve that you told them that we are engage! Are you crazy? What are we going to say when they ask us about the date of the wedding?)

Matt: Porque no te calmas y me dejas explicarte?

(Why don't you calm down and let me explain)

Sofia: Fine

Matt: Since Lex thinks that we are engaged he put us in the same room therefore making it harder for him to try and seduce you. Plus it's easier for me to protect you if we are in the same room.

Sofia: What the hell are you talking about Matt? Do you honestly think that I don't have a brain or that I am easily persuaded? I am 22 years old Matt not 10 I don't need you to protect me, I can protect myself. If I wanted to be seduced I wouldn't hesitate to stop it!!

Matt: I am just trying to do the right thing and make sure he doesn't hurt you again.

Sofia: I am not sure why you have developed this whole bodyguard attitude but I can a sure you I don't need so you can shove it where the sun doesn't shine!

Matt: You are being so ridiculous! I am merely doing what any other friend would do.

Sofia: Since when am I your friend? You don't care about me, you just feel guilty because the day I meet Lex you we had a fight and now you think that I went out with Lex to spite you. Here's a news flash not everything is about YOU!

With that she opened the bathroom door, "I am going to take a shower, do you want to come in and make sure that no one tries to seduce me since apparently according to you I am so easily seduced!" She then slammed the bathroom door in Matt's face.

Matt walked over to the bed and sighed "This is going to be a long weekend"

―

Chloe got out of the bathtub and she put on her bathrobe. She walked out in the room and found several designer label clothes on the bed and in the closet next to Lex's clothes. She couldn't help think how wonderful it would be if she and Lex were really engaged. She selected a Ralph Lauren sundress from the closet and some Jimmy Choos shoes. She looked in the mirror and was surprised to see an attractive woman. "Lex defiantly knows how to pick out clothes, I don't know if I should be worried about that" she thought. She quickly dismissed the thought and went downstairs to Lex's office.

Lex was in his office trying to finish up some invoices from the plant. However, he couldn't concentrate, he couldn't stop thinking about Chloe and what she said "I am not doing this to get something out of it, I am doing it to help out a friend" No one besides Clark had ever offered to something without expecting anything in return. All his failed marriages had money signs all over them. Helen and Desire all wanted his fortune and the prestige of being associated with the Luthor name. Chloe was slowly breaking down the walls to Lex's heart and he didn't even realize it.

Chloe opened the door to Lex's office and found Lex deep in thought.

Chloe: A penny for your thoughts.

Lex: I would have thought that my thoughts were worth a lot more.

Chloe: They are I just don't happen to have that kind of money.

Lex smiled at her and saw how beautiful she looked with the sundress. He was awe of her; it should all her curves and looked like it was made especially for her.

Lex: You look beautiful.

Chloe: Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.

Lex: well thanks honey.

Chloe :( playing along) your welcome sweetie pie.

Lex and Chloe both laughed.

Chloe: I think we sound more like a married old couple instead of a newly engaged couple.

Lex: Not necessarily all newly engaged couples usually act you call lovey-dovey.

Chloe laughed and nearly fell of her chair. Lex looked at her confused.

Lex: Have I said something funny Chloe?

Chloe stopped laughing and composed herself. "Sorry Lex its just hearing you say lovey-dovey, I don't know it's just not something that I would have ever thought I would hear from you"

Lex: Do you mean that you think I wouldn't be capable of showing how much I love a woman?

Chloe: No Lex I didn't mean that. I was talking about the word its self.

Lex: Sorry Chloe, I jumped to conclusions.

Chloe: That's okay I am just glad we clarified it.

Lex: I thought that since we are friends we should start be being honest with one another.

Chloe: Yes I think that is the first step towards friendship. Speaking of being honest, what happened between you and Sofia?

Lex: You went right for the kill.

Chloe: (taken back from Lex's reaction) you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

Lex saw the look of hurt in Chloe's voiced and felt bad for hurting her.

Lex: I didn't mean to insult you Chloe.

Chloe: No that's okay Lex it is none of my business so I shouldn't have asked.

Lex: No Chloe since she is staying here and technically you are my fiancé you do have the right to know.

He shifted his position on the chair and began his story. "Sofia and I meet at Club Zero about 3 years ago. I arrived at the club and I was shown to the VIP area where she and her friends were. The music was blaring and she was standing there arguing with Matt.

_Flashback _

_Lex went up to the VIP area and saw a beautiful girl arguing with a guy who appeared to be her boyfriend. She was letting him have it; he couldn't resist but listen in._

_Sofia: You know what Matt why can't you just leave me the hell alone? You are not my boyfriend so why do you give a rat's ass who the hell I dance with?_

_Matt: The guy was feeling you up!! And you don't think that he deserved to be punched in the face?  
_

_Sofia: I was handling it until you had to go all rocky balboa._

_Matt: It didn't appear like you were handling that well at all._

_Sofia: You know what I don't understand why the hell do you care? I mean unless I have it wrong you hate me so why the sudden interest?  
_

_Matt: You know what Sofia? I am sick of your shit I try to help you out and all you do is bitch about what a jerk I am. So you know what do whatever the hell you want._

_Sofia: Yes thank you I am so happy to finally have your permission. (She shouted after him as he made his way to the exit of the club)_

_Sofia: Asshole._

_She turned around and came faced to faced with Lex._

_Sofia: Excuse me._

_Lex: Um Sofia isn't? Are you alright?_

_Sofia: How do you know my name? Were you eavesdropping on my conversation?_

_Lex: Well it wasn't much of a conversation._

_Sofia: Well yes your right it wasn't much of a conversation. I guess the word I am looking for is confrontation. _

_Lex: So are you alright? Because your boyfriend seemed pretty fired up._

_Sofia: Seems like your listening skills are not that great since if you were listening you would have heard that he is not my boyfriend. _

_Lex: I just find it hard to believe that a guy would care so much about who you were dancing with if he wasn't interested._

_Sofia: He does it to pissed me off. _

_Lex: I beg to differ._

_Sofia: Are we going to spend all of our time talking about Matt or are you going to ask me to dance?_

_Lex: Can I have this dance?_

_Sofia: Of course _

_End of Flashback_

Chloe: So it was just a onetime in counter at a club?

Lex: Actually no. We dated for six months until that summer when I went to LA to visit her. I remember we agreed to meet at my apartment so we could go to lunch. She never showed up. And she later called me and said that she was leaving for New York to pursue a career in modeling so since we are both going to be so busy it was best that we went are separate ways.

Chloe: She didn't give you any other explanation as to why she didn't show up?

Lex: No she didn't.

Chloe: Don't you wonder why she broke up with you? 

Lex: I have to admit I was curious as to why we broke up but I don't really care anymore.

Chloe: Well it all sounds so weird.

Lex: Why?

Chloe: Think about it. Everything was going well until you went to LA and she even agreed to go to lunch but then she never showed up. She broke up with you over the phone. It seemed like happened for her not to show up.

Lex: Chloe you don't have to turn this into some Nancy Drew mystery. It is water under the bridge.

Chloe: Your right I guess it's not important anymore.

Just then Maurice (the butler) came in interrupting their conversation.

Maurice: Dinner is ready sir.

Lex: Thank you Maurice. Shall we Chloe.

He reached for Chloe hand.

Chloe: We shall

She took Lex's hand and they walked hand in hand to the dining room.

End of Chapter 5

Read and Review. Tell me if you hated or loved the chapter and if you love the way the story is going. I also want to know if you guys are interested in finding out why Sofia didn't show up at Lex's apartment. I want to know if I should include that in the story or not.

Next Chapter: More on Chloe and Lex and how they will cope sleeping in the same room. And will Matt and Sofia get along in time to decide whether they will sell the company to Lex? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay guys!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially too dayamiracle, Tt2dancer, Lady Kal-El Lover, Malu1, ptime, leoandpiperluva, Weefeesmum, elly32, and kekamarie.

A Perfect Timing for Love Chapter 6

Sofia closed the door in Matt's face and prepared to take a shower. "I can't believe him, thinking that I need to be protected!! He is such jerk!"

She turned on the water and let cast over her shoulders. She thought about what Matt had said during their argument, "I don't want Lex to break your heart again", why does he care so much? Does he feel the same way that I feel about him?" She quickly dismissed the thought. "I doubt it." "If only he knew that Lex never broke my heart, I think I broke his".

_Flashback 3 years earlier _

_  
Sofia took the elevator down to the lobby of the apartment complex she called home when her cell phone rang. _

_Sofia: Sofia Munoz _

_Lex: Is that how you greet your boyfriend Miss Munoz? _

_Sofia: No actually I greet my boyfriend by saying; Hi baby how are you?_

_Lex: I'm fine, how are you?_

_Sofia: fine and now that you called better._

_Lex: Well if that's the case then you're going to love what I say next…………._

_Sofia: You're in LA._

_Lex: What a way to ruin the surprise._

_Sofia: Sorry baby._

_Lex: I don't think I can forgive you just yet._

_Sofia: Well if you take me out to lunch maybe I can figure out how to make it up to you._

_Lex: Sounds like a plan. So I'll pick you up at 11?_

_Sofia: Well I have some errands to run before how about I meet you in your apartment building and we'll leave from there?_

_Lex: Sounds good. I have a meeting to prepare for so I'll see you later then_

_Sofia: Alright bye baby _

_Lex: Bye_

_She closed her phone and walked by the main desk. Henry the manager was standing behind the desk answering the phone. When Sofia walked by and said hi._

_Henry: Oh Sofia I almost forgot this envelope came for you._

_Sofia: That's weird I wasn't expecting anything. _

_She took the envelope from him._

_Sofia: There is no return address on it. Did they tell you who it was from?_

_Henry: No Sofia an Ups guy just brought it and said it was for you. _

_Sofia: Oh well thanks Henry._

_Henry: No problem._

_She walked out the door to her Mercedes parked outside. She got in her car and opened the envelope. She pulled out some pictures of Lex and other women in compromising positions. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" "I can't believe Lex would betray me like this?" She angrily threw the pictures back in the envelope. "How could I be so stupid? He is a playboy for God's sakes, He hasn't changed one bit" Just then the envelope fell on the floor, she bent down to pick it up when something caught her eye. A white card had fallen out and it had address on it 2315 N. Division Los Angeles, CA (I don't if that address does or not exist, since I don't live in California.) She decided to go there and find out exactly what was going on. Much to her surprise she ended up at Luthorcorp._

"_I should have known that he was involved in this" Sofia got out of her car and went straight into Luthorcorp. She took the elevator and went up to Lionel's office._

_She found Lionel secretary filing her nails. _

_Sofia: I need to see Lionel Luthor._

_Secretary: Do you have an appointment?_

_Sofia: Listen I need to see Mr. Luthor it is very important._

_Secretary: He is very busy so if you don't have an appointment I suggest you leave._

_Sofia: Well he is just about to become available._

_Lionel was sitting in his desk looking at invoices when he heard the commotion outside. _

_Sofia opened the office doors and went in. _

_Secretary: Miss I am going to have to ask you to leave before I call security! _

_Sofia: I am not leaving until I speak to this man!_

_Lionel: Miss Munoz I didn't expect you so early. Melissa, its alright I need to talk to this young lady, please excuses us. _

_Melissa: Yes sir. _

_She closed the door behind her leaving Sofia and Lionel alone. _

_Sofia: Since when are you so polite, did you finally realize that you are worth a lot less than the rest of the population?_

_Lionel: You know Sofia that sharp tongue of yours is going to get you kill one of these days if not today. _

_Sofia: Empty threats are all that comes out of your mouth, save it for someone who gives a shit._

_Lionel: Very harsh language coming from a lady, shocking. You remind me of someone that I know back in Smallville. _

_Sofia: You know I didn't come here to reminisce with you._

_Lionel: Very well then what is it that you came for exactly?  
_

_Sofia threw the envelope on his desk. _

_Sofia: This envelope was sent to me along with a white card which I know you have something to do with. _

_Lionel inspected the photographs and laughed. _

_Lionel: I didn't know that you had taken up photography Sofia; maybe next time you should pose with your own boyfriend, you wouldn't want these other girls to steal his attention away from you._

_Sofia: I have to give you credit Lionel, you almost sounded convincing. I am going to have to call the academy to give you an honorary Oscar for that performance. _

_Lionel: Believe what you want Sofia but I didn't send you those pictures. _

_Sofia: Lionel, please I am not some bimbo that you can convince with your cheap acting skills so just tell me why in the world did you send these airbrushed photos? _

_Lionel: Fine I sent them but what makes you think that they are airbrushed?_

_Sofia: Please Lionel I know Lex and he would not cheat on me._

_Lionel: Do you really know Lex?  
_

_Sofia: Yes I do. _

_Lionel: And the next thing you're going to tell me is that he actually cares about you. _

_Sofia: I don't know why its any of your business, but yes he cares about me just like I care about him._

_Lionel: Poor naïve Sofia! I can't believe that you actually think that Lex cares about you. Lex does this all the time; he sleeps with women and then discards them when they no longer interest him. I have to congratulate you however; you managed to keep him interested a lot longer than those other girls, what is your secret?_

_Lionel laughed _

_Sofia: What is it to you? You're never going to get any of it. Now tell what is it you want because unlike you I don't have time._

_Lionel: Yes of course wouldn't want you to miss your lunch date with my son. _

_Sofia: How did you know that?_

_Lionel: That's not important. What I want from you is to stay away from Lex. _

_Sofia laughed._

_  
Sofia: What makes you think that you have a say in whom I spent time with?_

_Lionel: You're forgetting Sofia in who you are dealing with._

_Sofia: No I didn't forget. I know exactly who I am dealing with a heartless bastard that can't stand to see his son happy. _

_Lionel: Now you listen to me Sofia, you will break up with Lex or I will make sure that you and your family never live to see another day. _

_Sofia: You wouldn't dare._

_Lionel: Don't provoke me. Need I remind you about the promise you made to me. _

_Sofia: It wasn't a promise Lionel it was more of a get out of jail free card so you wouldn't kill me. _

_Lionel: Don't even think of telling Lex what we talked about or what you saw the night at the club. _

_Sofia: What that I saw you kill a man? _

_Lionel grabbed Sofia by the neck and began to choke her, "If you ever mention that again I will kill you" _

_Sofia: you are cutting my air supply I can't breathe…………_

_Lionel let go of her and she gasped for air. _

_Sofia: Heartless bastard I hope you burn in hell!!_

_Lionel: Good day Miss Munoz. _

_Sofia stormed out of Luthorcorp into the parking lot. She got in her car and dialed the number she knew so well._

_Lex: Luthor_

_Sofia: Lex its Sofia._

_Lex: Are you alright?_

_Sofia: I'm fine _

_Lex: Are you almost here then?_

_Sofia: No listen Lex, I won't be going to dinner with you._

_Lex: Why? Did something happen?_

_Sofia: No see Lex, I didn't want to do this over the phone but I got an offer from Gucci so I am going to be moving to New York._

_Lex: Honey that's great news! Now we have another reason to celebrate. _

_Sofia: No Lex I can't see you anymore, I'm sorry._

_Lex: Wait a minute, why?_

_Sofia: I am going to be moving to New York and with you in Smallville it just would work. _

_Lex: I think we should talk about this before you decide something so drastic._

_Sofia: No Lex, I'm sorry._

_She hung up the phone before she could her Lex's response. She cried for what she had lost with Lex before turning on the ignition and going home. _

_End of flashback. _

"I should have explain to Lex why I broke up with him instead of hurting him." She thought as she dried herself with a towel and got dressed. She picked out a spaghetti strap dress of her own design and some Gucci wedge sandals.

She opened the door and found Matt fast asleep on the bed. She smiled at his sleeping form "He looks so peaceful laying there" Just then a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

Maurice: Sorry to disturb you Miss but dinner is ready, Miss Chloe and Mr. Luthor are already in the dinning room.

Sofia: We will be right down. Thank you.

Maurice: Yes of course excuse me.

Sofia nudged Matt from his sleeping form.

Matt: Sofia can't you let a guy sleep?

Sofia: Matt, Chloe and Lex are waiting for us in the dinning room.

Matt: Fine let's go.

Sofia: Aren't you going to change? I mean you can't go with you shirt all wrinkled.

Matt rolled his eyes at her but took off his shirt and found a black shirt in his bag and started to button it. He happened to look at Sofia and was surprised to see her staring at his chest very intensely.

"He is so hot and he has abs imagine what it would look like wet, with the water cascading on his chest"

Matt: Sofia hello are you still here?

Sofia: What?

Matt chuckled at her, she was defiantly staring.

Matt: Did you something you liked?

Sofia: You wish.

Matt: Well I did, you look really beautiful.

Sofia: Thanks you don't look so bad yourself.

Matt: I thought you didn't see anything that you liked.

Sofia: You know I as trying to give you compliment so can you take it without being an ass?

Matt: Compliment taken. So let's go we would want to keep them waiting.

Matt extends his hand to Sofia and they walk out of the room heading towards the dining room.

End of the chapter.

Sorry guys! Next chapter will be about Chloe and Lex sleeping arrangements I promise. Tell me if you loved or hated the chapter and if you were satisfied with why Sofia broke up with Lex. Please read and review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay guys, end of the semester finals. Finally done!! Thanks for all the reviews and support especially from Maul1, ptime, elly32, dayamiracle, Weefeesmum, and Lady Kal-El Lover.

I just finished watching the series finale of Smallville and I just have to say that if everyone starts dying the show will definitely not be the same. Seriously what is up with Lana and Chloe supposedly dying? Let me know what you guys think of the finale when you review. Thanks. Enjoy!

_A/N Chloe knows Clark's secret and Lex and Clark are still friends._

A Perfect Timing for Love Chapter 7

Sofia and Matt went downstairs to the dinning room and found Chloe and Lex already there.

Lex: So what did he say when you won't get him his coffee? 

Chloe: What else could he say he was so surprised that someone had actually refused to do what he said that he just stared at me, until finally he turned to another intern and had her fetch him some coffee.

Lex: He figured out really fast that he shouldn't mess with Chloe Sullivan.

Chloe: That he did. Now Barbie takes care of his caffeine needs.

Lex: You have to at least feel bad for her.

Chloe: Not really. She has a huge crush on him so she is more than happy to do it.

Sofia: Are we interrupting?

Lex: No we were just talking about Chloe's new boss.

Matt: Sounds like Chloe is giving him a run for his money.

Chloe: Exactly. Especially since now I am an officially paid intern.

Lex: Let me know if he sends you out for coffee again, if he does you can have his job.

Chloe: Thanks honey but I rather earn this job the old fashioned way.

Lex: Have it your way.

Chloe: Always.

Sofia: Great answer.

Chloe: Thanks.

Just then the Maid and the Server appeared with the food, which was Bistec de Filete (Steak) and mashed potatoes with grill vegetables.

Sofia: So how did you guys meet?

Chloe: We meet through our mutual friend Clark after he saved Lex's life.

Sofia: Saved his life? 

Chloe: He was driving down the road and lost control of the car and Clark saved him.

Lex: Wait a minute actually I hit him with the car almost drowned and he saved me.

Matt: How can he save you when you hit him with the car?

Chloe: He almost hit Clark but missed him so when Lex's car fell into the river, Clark drove in to save him.

Lex looked confused at what Chloe was saying but fortunately Matt and Sofia didn't notice.

Matt: So how did you two end up together? 

Lex: I meet her when she was in high school and was the editor of the Torch. She wanted to interview me for the paper.

Chloe: That ended up with me being thrown out the window.

Sofia: What?

Chloe: Long story. Weird things happen in Smallville it seems like everyone who lives here has to go through an incitation process.

Sofia: And that doesn't freak you out?

Chloe: No once you live here you kind of get used to it.

Matt: Hasn't anyone ever found out why these things happen?

Lex: Actually, it is all connected to the metor rocks.

Sofia: So wouldn't it make sense to study them to determine exactly what is causing all these people to become infected? 

Lex and Chloe looked at her confusedly.

Lex: How did you know that people were being infected by metor rocks?

Sofia: Well actually I was reading some articles about the weird things that were happing in this town and how several scientists were connecting it to the meteor rocks and its affects.

"Why do I think she is lying about having read some articles". Lex thought. "She is hiding something and I am going to find out what".

Sofia: How did you end up together then?

Chloe: We were friends for awhile and when I left for Met U we kept in touch and Lex would come visit me.

Lex: And on one of the visits I told her that I liked her more than a friend and it was mutual so we started dating.

Sofia: That's sweet story.

Chloe: Thanks. So how did you two meet?

Sofia: We meet when we were babies but officially when we were two.

Chloe: You guys go way back then.

Matt :( jokingly) Yeah I have been putting up with her since then.

Sofia: (equally joking) you should consider yourself lucky not everyone gets the pleasure of spending time with me.

Matt: That is way I am the luckiest guy in the world.

Chloe: Aw that is so sweet!

Lex: I think that we should move on and discuss the business proposal.

Matt: Then the first thing we need to go over is liquation of the employees.

Lex: As I had said before the employees will continue to work at the company and they will receive an increase pay of 3.

Matt: Very good that was the main concern of my client since he does not want his employees to be kicked out into the street.

Lex: I was never going to kick anyone into the street.

Matt: We cannot afford to make any assumptions Lex, which is why I was hired in order to prevent people from going back on their word.

Lex: I don't believe that I have ever given the indication that I would go back on my word!

Matt: Well I wouldn't be to sure about that since usually when people like you get everything handed on a sliver platter they tend to push things off when their done with them and don't even realize that what they had was worth gold!

Lex: Am I supposed to believe that you haven't gotten anything handed to you on sliver platter? You're a millionaire for God's sakes! So your parents' money doesn't fit into the equation? 

Matt: I was referring to the fact that I do not get rich by the ignorance and suffering of others!

Lex: You know you really shouldn't make assumptions about things you don't understand!

The conversation was getting pretty heated with Matt and Lex and Chloe decided to speak up.

Chloe: I think that we should talk about something else. Don't you think Sofia?

Sofia: Yes, we have the rest of the weekend to talk about this. Let's finish our dinner and talk about something more pleasant.

Matt and Lex agreed with them and they finished their meal in peace. The maids cleared their plates and they decide to move into the living room to finish talking.

Sofia: Well the meal was delicious.

Lex: I will be sure to pass the compliment to the chef.

Chloe: So Lex tells me that you're a model Sofia, how is that going? 

Sofia: Well currently I am not modeling since I am concentrating on designing right now.

Chloe: Any brand that I would know?

Sofia: Well the main one is S&M which you probably heard of and the other one is called Curiosity.

Chloe: Yeah actually have several outfits that are S&M but I didn't know you were the designer. Do like it better than modeling? 

Sofia: Yes, because I like being able to create different designs and see people wear them. Whenever you're in L.A Chloe, you have to come to the boutique.

Chloe: Definitely. Hopefully I get some vacation time from school and the Daily Planet.

Sofia: Have you gotten a byline yet?

Chloe: Well they don't exactly have me as a headliner but at least I'm not in the obituaries any more.

Sofia: Couldn't agree with you more. Why don't you interview Lex? I mean that would definitely help you get notice.

Lex: I have tried to tell her that but she is really stubborn.

Chloe: I just want to get this job by my own without any outside help

Sofia: That great Chloe but you have to realize that most of the people who got to the top got there because of who they know. Working in the field helps you meet people and that comes in handy doesn't it?

Chloe: Yeah

Sofia: So you got connections early on in your career no one is going to blame you for using them.

Chloe: True. Well maybe I will setup an interview with Mr. Luthor.

Lex: Anytime you want Chloe.

Matt: Well I think that it time for us to turn in. Thank for dinner. Chloe, Lex

Sofia: Yes, Thank you guys.

Chloe: Glad you guys enjoyed it.

Lex: If you guys need anything the staff is at your disposal.

Sofia: Yes, thank you.

Sofia and Matt walk out of the library and towards their bedroom.

Chloe: I have to say that we did pretty well.

Lex: They didn't suspect a thing. Thanks to your brilliant performance.

Chloe :( in an English accent) Thank you darling!

They both laughed.

After talking for awhile they decide to go turn in for the night and head toward their room.

Lex opened the door to the bedroom and let Chloe in.

Lex: Well this is it.

Chloe: Yeah

Lex: I'll just sleep on the couch so that you can take the bed.

Chloe: Umm Lex are you sure because that couch looks a little uncomfortable.

Lex: It's fine

Chloe walks over to the couch and lays on it.

Chloe: Lex, this couch is more stiff than a bench.

Lex: I like them hard.

Chloe: Wait what?

Lex: That sounded wrong didn't it? 

"Yes" Chloe said laughing.

Lex: What I meant to say is that I don't mind that couch is hard.

Chloe: You know there is plenty of room on the bed so why don't we share it?

Lex: Are you sure?

Chloe: Yes

Lex: Alright then.

Chloe went into the bathroom to change into her night gown. "I can't believe I suggested that we share the bed. How am I going to be able to contain not being in his arms or feeling his touch?"

Back in the other room Lex was thinking the same thing." How am I going to contain myself when she is right next to me?"

Chloe got out of the bathroom and settled in the bed. Lex got in after her.

Chloe: Well goodnight Lex.

Lex: Goodnight Chloe.

They both laid stiffly on the bed. Soon sleep won them over but their thoughts were never far away from the other.

End of chapter 7. Next Chapter Lex and Sofia talk about their breakup and Lionel. And will Lex and Chloe act on their feelings? Stay Tuned! Don't forget to Read and Review!! Thanks guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks you guys for reviewing and your continued support especially from dayamiracle, Weefeesmum, emma134, Lady Kal-El Lover, kekamarie, elly32, and Malu.

A Perfect Timing for Love Chapter 8

The sun shined through the bedroom window where Lex and Chloe were sleeping. During the night they had shifted it positions and Lex opened his eyes to find Chloe on top of him with her hand on his chest. He couldn't help but stare at her sleeping form. "She is so beautiful". He couldn't help but think that that is how he wanted to wake up for the rest of his life with her in his arms. He got up and decided to head to the gym to think. He walked to the corridors down to the basement when he heard music. There he found Sofia dancing.

"**Too Little, Too Late" By Jojo **

_Verse 1:_  
Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...  
(_**With each verse Sofia became more into the song and started to move with the beat**_** she was so busy dancing that she didn't notice Lex, who was standing by the door watching her)**

_Chorus:_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

_Verse 2:_  
I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...

_Chorus:_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

_Bridge_  
I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

_Chorus:_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

_Chorus (fading):_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

"Couldn't go back to sleep either? "

" Lex, you scared me"

"Well sorry if I scared you Miss Munoz, It really wasn't my intention"

"You know Lex, I think that we crossed the line of pleasantries a long time ago."

"Alright then Sofia, because its still Sofia right?" said Lex chuckling

"Very funny "

"Well at least I made you smile"

"I didn't realized I needed cheering up"

"Well maybe not but I think you have a lot on your mind"

"I didn't think that it was that apparent"

"Its not but when you're a master at masking your emotions like yours truly it becomes really easy to sense it on others"

"I just have a lot on my mind, that's all"

"Since it seems to have affected your sleeping patterns I think that you should consider talking about it"

"What makes you think that I have been losing sleep over this?"

"Well your up aren't you?"

"That makes two of us doesn't it?"

"I guess it does"

Now it was Sofia's turn to chuckle. "Since your being so nice I will come clean on one thing"

"Just one thing?"

"Yes"

"Alright then I'm listening"

"Remember when we broke up?"

"Yes, how could I forget you left me to pursue your modeling career"

"Well actually it was more complicated than that"

"I don't see how can be more complicated than that, you wanted your freedom."

"Well no Lex that is not how it happened"

"Then enlighten me"

"I need to tell you another part of the story first before I tell you the reason why I broke up with you"

"I see, you're going to come clean about how Matt really was your boyfriend and you just need a rebound"

"Is that what you think of me? A spoiled selfish brat who doesn't care about anyone but herself? Well thanks Lex for opening my eyes!

"That's not what I meant!"

"Well it certainly sound like it!"

"Look Sofia, I'm sorry alright but I don't think that this is worth fighting about now, our breakup happened awhile ago"

"Yes your right, but at least let me get this off my mind"

"Okay"

"The month before I met you me and my friends were at Club Zero celebrating my friend Diana's birthday ………………………

_Flashback_

"_Come on Sofia, the guys are waiting!" Michelle Sanchez (Sofia' Friend) _

"_I don't understand why you want to go out through the back way" Sofia said pushing her way through the crowd. _

"_Hello earth to Sofia! Do you not see all these people? How do you think we are going to be able to get out?" said Diana Acosta _

"_Plus the guys are already getting the car" Michelle said leading Sofia by the hand out of the crowd. _

"_Alright fine, guys I get it" said Sofia rolling her eyes at her friends._

"_See don't I come up with good ideas?" said Diana making her way to the back entrance of the club. _

"_Yes O wise one" said Sofia pretending to bow down to her and then started to laugh. _

"_You know she is only saying that because it's your birthday, so get used to it" Michelle said laughing along with Sofia. _

"_You know what guys? Think all you want but deep in your hearts you know that I'm the smarter one of the group" Said Diana equally kidding. _

" _Depends on what group your talking about because if it's the group of monkeys in the zoo than yes I have to agree that you are way smarter than them" said Michelle chucking_

_Sofia and Michelle started to laugh_

"_Now I see what kind of friends I have" said Diana pretending to be offended._

"_Diana we were just kidding you know we love you chica, don't listen to Michelle esta loca (she's crazy)" said Sofia giving Diana a hug. _

"_I am not crazy but yeah I was just kidding" Michelle said giving her best sad face._

"_Alright I forgive you guys if one of you helps me find my cell phone, I think I lost it somewhere in the club" said Diana _

_Sofia and Michelle both sighed. _

"_Alright fine I'll go with Diana and Sofia you go outside and tell the guys to wait for us" said Michelle as she and Diana made their way to the crowd. _

_Sofia opened the back entrance of the club and she saw three men standing by the limo arguing. _

"_I did my job Mr. Luthor I don't know how your son figured it out" said the first man_

"_If you would have done the job correctly you would not be in this predicament Mr. Smith" said Lionel Luthor who was standing by the limo. _

"_I swear to you Mr. Luthor I will not fail again" said Mr. Smith trembling by the sight of the second man pointing the gun to his head. _

"_Begging and pleading are not going to make any easier on you. What I would like to know is how did my son find out that I was spying on him?" said Lionel walking over to where the man was standing until they were face to face. _

"_I don't know Mr. Luthor" said Mr. Smith who was now beyond terrified. _

"_I needed you to make sure that Lex did not sign that contract with Hardwick Industries so that LexCorp would not get anymore funding and what do you do instead of finding a way to sabotage the contract or LexCorp you hire a psycho kid with meteor powers to almost kill Victoria". _

"_I thought that was what you wanted Mr. Luthor" said Mr. Smith _

"_I did not pay you for you to think about what I want, I paid you to do what I tell you" said Lionel who was now beyond pissed. _

"_Do you want me to kill him Boss" said the Gunman_

"_No not yet, first I want to find out exactly what Lex knows about this"_

"_Lex thinks that the attempt towards Victoria's life was a result of the psycho kid trying to help his sister who had a suppose infatuation with Lex" said Mr. Smith a little relieved._

"_Well you're not a complete idiot Smith" said Lionel as he circled Mr. Smith._

"_I paid the family really well so that they would go along with the story and of course I had to promise that no harm would be done to the boy " said Mr. Smith _

"_I am supposing that the boy is in being taken care of in the Lab 33.1" _

"_Yes of course Mr. Luthor but there is a slight problem" _

"_What kind of problem Mr. Smith"_

"_Lex is starting to suspect about 33.1 since there has been a frequent patient escapes and he has been investigating"_

"_Mr. Smith your job was to keep my son from investigating and to make sure no one found out about 33.1, how do I know you did not tell him yourself in order to save your skin?"_

"_I swear to you Mr. Luthor that Lex found out about 33.1 from other sources" _

"_Mr. Smith, you know that trust is important to me but since I cannot be sure that what you tell me is correct I can no longer trust you so I'm afraid that you are no longer useful to me" Lionel turned to the gunman "Kill Him" _

"_Gladly" said the Gunman _

_Gunman pointed the gun at Mr. Smith as he screamed and pulled the trigger. _

_Sofia who was standing in the background lead out a scream as she saw the man fall on the floor, unfortunately Lionel and the Gunman heard the scream and Gunman quickly caught her before she could run. _

"_What should I do with this one Boss? She knows to much." said the Gunman _

"_Don't you know that it is dangerous to be listening in on other people's conversation Miss?" said Lionel circling her, making it extremely obvious that he was checking her out._

"_I don't think it was much of a conversation especially if you kill the man you're conversing with" said Sofia trying to free herself from the gunman's grip. _

"_Feisty one isn't she? Said Lionel, touching her face. He was responded with smack on the hand. _

"_Should I make her pay for that boss?" said the Gunman_

"_No check her bag for an ID" _

_Gunman opened her bag and handed Lionel Sofia's driver's license._

"_Sofia Munoz. You're the daughter of David Munoz. _

"_What is it to you?" Sofia answered back_

"_Sofia unfortunately for you, I can't let you go especially since what you witness today I do not want leaked out. So what should we do with you?"_

"_Kill her" said the Gunman_

"_No her death will arise too much suspicion and investigation since she is one of the heirs to D&M Industries" _

"_Listen Sofia, since you have caught me in a good mood, I will make a deal with you, you stay away from my son and do not mention anything you witnessed today to anyone and I will let you and your family live" _

"_How do you plan on making sure that I keep my word?" said Sofia confidently_

"_Dear don't you worry I will be following you till the ends of the earth making sure that you keep your mouth shut. So do we have a deal?" Lionel said _

"_Does it look like I have a choice?" said Sofia. _

"_Feisty and smart, maybe there is another use for you after all" said Lionel giving her the bedroom eyes._

"_Don't even think about old man, just because I agree not to say anything about this does not mean you are getting any" Sofia shot back._

"_Very well; let her go" said Lionel as he got into his limo and drove off. _

_End of Flashback _

"Sofia, you should have told me sooner about this so that I could have protected you from that bastard" Lex said

"No Lex your dad would have found out that I had told you and who knows what would have happen to me and my family"

"I doubt that he would have attempted something against your family especially since your family is one of the most prominent families of Los Angeles"

"Lex we both know that he would have tried something. Since I wasn't exactly sure of what he was capable I decided not to say anything."

"Unfortunately you're never quite sure of what dear old dad would do"

"Lex, there's more"

"Did he hurt you?

"No Lex he didn't but he played a big part in our breakup."

"What!"

"The day we were meeting for lunch I received a package, when I opened it inside I found several picture of you in various poses with different women. I was angry at you and disappointed because I realized that I was just another one your conquests. However, I happened to look on the floor and a card had fallen out. There was an address on it so followed it. I ended up at Luthorcorp which is how I figured out that Lionel had sent the pictures. When I confronted him about he denied at first but than admitted that he send them in order to get me to breakup with you. When I refused he once again reminded me on our deal. I told him to go to hell but Lex I'm sorry I just didn't want my family mixed up in this so I broke up with you."

"Sofia you have nothing to be sorry about. I just wished that you would have told me what was going on."

"I probably should have but I don't I guess I was scared"

"I would disagree I think that you were rather brave"

"Thanks Lex"

"So are you up for some breakfast? I'm sure that the cooks have set it up by now"

"I would, though first I think that I need to go take a shower and see if Matt's awake."

"I'll go wake up Chloe and we'll meet you and Matt in the dining room."

"Alright, um Lex?"

" Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"No problem Sofia, whenever you need someone to talk to, I'm here"

" Same here"

They both smiled at each other, happy that all the misunderstandings between them had been resolved.

End of chapter 8. Next chapter: Some Chloe and Lex interaction; also more on Sofia and Matt. I was thinking about having Lionel make an appearance at the mansion, what do you guys think? Should I add that in or will it drag out the story? Well let me know. Don't forget to Read and Review!! Thanks guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay guys but two of my summer courses just started. Thank you guys for the reviews and support once again, especially from Weefeesmum, Seida-310, elly32, and nrgirl90.

A Perfect Timing for Love Chapter 9

Sofia opened the bedroom door and went in. She looked around the room to the couch where Matt slept last night and it was empty. The door to the bathroom opened and Matt came out wearing nothing but a towel. She couldn't help but admire his toned body. She must have been staring out to long because she didn't hear Matt call her name.

"Sofia? Earth to Sofia?"

"What?"

"Where did you go?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep so I went down to the gym"

"Bad dream?"

"No nothing like that just had too much on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No I think I'm okay"

"Sofia you know that I'm always here for you if you need to talk right?"

Sofia smiled at Matt and said "Yes I know."

"Good."

Sofia sat on the bed and started to debate in her head whether or not to tell Matt about what Lionel had done with her relationship with Lex. "Who knows how he will react if I tell him that he threaten to kill me and my family if I told Lex about how he murdered Mr. Smith." She thought. Matt stared at Sophia wondering what had her so worried. "Maybe she still has feelings for Lex and is heartbroken because he is getting married to Chloe." Matt thought. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't hear Sofia call him.

"Matt"?

"What"? He said coming out of his dazed.

"What are you thinking so hard about"?

"Nothing just wondering when this whole weekend will end."

"Sick of me already?"

"No just sick of playing Mr. Polite with Lex."

"Well you weren't exactly Mr. Polite with Lex last night during dinner."

"He pisses me off how he pretends to give a shit about anybody and then he turns around and dismisses them like they are trash."

Sofia reached over and touched Matt's arm.

"Lex is not a bad person you know, he puts up this façade but deep down he does care."

Matt paced around the room in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Sofia was defending Lex especially since he broke her heart. He remembered like it was yesterday how he had comforted her the day that Lex had called her to tell her it was over.

_Flashback _

_Matt arrived at S&M Designs. He turned off the engine and got out of the car. "I__can not believe that __Sofia__ could not come to the office and sign these papers that David asked for." He thought. Sometimes he felt like __Sofia__ knew exactly what buttons to push to get people to do what she wanted. If she only knew how well that technique worked on him. He walked by several cars and spotted __Sofia__'s Mercedes. "Well at least she is here on time." He said as he looked in side. There he spotted __Sofia__ still inside. He opened the car door to say hi when he realized that she was crying. "__Sofia__, are you alright?" __Sofia__ looked at him and tried to hide the fact that there was anything wrong. "I'm fine." She said in a forced voice. "Why don't you tell what's wrong?" __Sofia__ opened her purse and took out her compact. "Nothing is wrong Matt." "Then why are your eyes red?" "I poked my eyes when I put in my contacts." "Both of them?" "Yes" "Do you realize that I could tell when you're lying? "__Sofia__ looked up at Matt and said "Fine. Lex and I broke up." "What did that bastard do to you?" Matt said angrily. __Sofia__ looked up at him and decided that it was best if she didn't tell him exactly what happened since he would probably confront Lionel. She would not be able to live with herself if she got Matt's name on Lionel's elimination list." "He called me and told me that it was over." "Did he say why?" "Not really. He just said it was best if we didn't see each other anymore." "Do want me to go and wipe the smirk off his face?" "No I rather just forget it ever happened and I don't want you to get in a fight because of me." "Don't worry about me it would be my pleasure to wipe it off." __Sofia__ lifted her head up and wiped her eyes with a Kleenex." __I would p__refer if you just leave it alone then make the situation worse." Matt looked at her tear stained face and felt the urge to kiss every single tear off her face and show her how much he loved her. However, he opted to give her a hug instead. Matt opened his arms and enveloped __Sofia__ in a hug. "Don't worry you will find someone better that will value you for who you are and never let you go." __Sofia__ hugged him back and said "Thanks Matt I appreciate that." The hug lasted a little while longer since neither one wanted to let go but when they did they both looked awkwardly at each other. Matt extended his hand and helped Sophia get out of the car. __Sofia__ grabbed her purse and closed the door. "So I guess we should get th__e papers signed then?" He nodded and they headed over to her office._

_End of Flashback._

"I don't know why you continue to defend him after what he did to you."

"Matt that was awhile ago I'm over it why aren't you?"

"I had no idea that you had forgiven him."

"I forgave him along time ago. It is not like he was the love of my life or anything."

"He wasn't?"

"No. Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know I just that since the day he broke up with you, you were so upset I thought that you loved him."

"I thought I loved him but I didn't. It was more like an infatuation."

"So you don't care about him?"

"Just as a friend."

"Oh"

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Well if that is all the questions you have I am going to take a shower because Lex and Chloe are waiting for us at the dinning room for breakfast."

Sofia walked into the bathroom and looked around. "Matt, did you take the last towel?"

Matt turned around. "Yeah why?"

"Where is it?"

"I'm wearing it."

Sofia sighed. "Could you go get me one then?"

Matt looked at Sofia with a smirk on his face. "How do you expect me to do that if I don't exactly know were they keep the towels?"

"Then how am I going to take a shower if I don't have a towel?"

"You can have this one." With that Matt took off the towel he was wearing. Sofia watched with pleasure as she watched him take off the towel. However, when he took if off completely she saw that he was wearing boxers. She tried not to look too disappointed. Unfortunately for her Matt happened to see her face during the whole thing and she was definitely turned on.

"Disappointed?"

"Don't be silly." She said as she took the towel. She was definitely turned on he thought as she closed the bathroom door.

He smirked to himself as he got dressed.

Sofia pressed herself on the door and thought to herself. "What did I get myself into?"

―

Lex opened the door to his bedroom and walked in. He looked towards the bed and found Chloe just the way he had left her asleep. He sat on the bed and just looked at her sleeping form. Chloe opened her eyes and spotted Lex staring at her.

"Do you always stare at people when their asleep?"

"No it's just that you looked so beautiful laying there."

Chloe smiled at him. "Well thanks for the compliment but I disagree, I'm a mess."

"I think that you just love to disagree with me."

Chloe laughed. "Of course where is the fun in agreeing with you?"

Lex looked at her and smiled.

"So did you just get up?"

"No actually I went down to the gym to work out."

"I didn't know you worked out."

"What are you trying to say Chloe?" said Lex teasing her.

"Nothing just that I thought that you were just naturally fine."

"Well thank you for the compliment."

"I just thought that I should return the favor." Said Chloe stretching herself on the bed.

"So are you planning on getting up?" Said Lex with a smirk.

"It's your fault."

"How is it my fault that you can't get up?"

"Your bed is too soft and comfortable. How am I going to go back to my hard ass bed?"

"I'll buy you one. Now breakfast is waiting and your coffee is getting cold."

"What kind is it?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I have to know if it is worth getting up for."

"It is a mocha coffee from the Talon."

"Why didn't you say so?" Chloe said as she got up from the bed and into the bathroom.

"Now I know how to get Chloe Sullivan up and running."

"And what are you planning to do with such valuable information Lex?" Said Chloe through the bathroom door.

"I think I can use to my advantage."

They both laughed.

"Don't let all that power go to your head, Lex."

"I won't Chloe, don't worry."

Lex couldn't help but think how easy it was to have a conversation with Chloe. It just seemed so natural when they talked. Even when they disagreed, she could still hold her own. He also thought about what Sofia had said to him this mourning. He thought that she had great qualities to be able to stand up to his father. Although, Chloe was able to do that as well. For the first time he actually felt that there were people that cared about him and not about his money or name. He was going to do his best so that his father would not harm Sofia or her family and to keep Chloe far away from him as well.

"Hey Lex are you done yet?" Chloe called from the bathroom.

"Yeah Chloe you can come out now."

Chloe came out wearing some Capri pants, halter top, and some Gucci wedge sandals.

Lex stood in awe of her.

"So what do you think?"

"I think you look fantastic."

"Well thank you for that I thought you were going to say beautiful though." Said Chloe teasing him.

"I thought I would use another adjective but if you insist, you look beautiful."

"Thank you very much Mr. Luthor."

"Are you ready then Miss Sullivan?"

"Alright let's go."

―

Lex and Chloe found Sofia and Matt already in dinning room.

"Good morning, Sofia, Matt" Lex said sitting down.

"Good morning Lex, Chloe." They both answered.

"How did you guys sleep?" Chloe asked as she sat down.

"Great." Said Sofia as she picked up a piece of cantaloupe and ate it.

"Any plans today?" Lex said as he helped himself to a bagel.

"Well I have a proposition for you guys." Sofia said as she spread some cream cheese on her bagel.

"What kind of proposition?" Chloe asked as she put some fruit on her plate.

"One of my friends, Dean Medina is opening a Club in LA and the opening is tonight, so would guys like to come?" Sofia asked.

"Sure. What do you think Chloe?" Lex asked.

"I think it would fun." Chloe said as she cut her bagel in half.

"Okay then. The jet should be here at around noon to take us to LA." Matt said as he took a bite of his bagel.

"Why don't you guys pack an overnight bag and you guys could stay at my place so that we don't have to comeback so early." Sofia said.

"That would be great. I am not much of a morning person." Said Chloe

"You and me both, especially after a night at the club.' Said Sofia.

"If it wasn't for coffee you would not see me until much later in the day." Chloe said as she picked up a piece of watermelon.

"I agree with you 100 whoever invented coffee is a lifesaver." Sofia said.

Chloe nodded in agreement.

"I didn't realize that coffee was that important." Matt said sarcastically.

"It is if your Chloe and Sofia." Lex answered.

"You guys just don't understand the importance of it." Chloe said playing along.

"Don't worry Chloe, we will get our revenge tomorrow morning when they are begging us to give them coffee." Sofia said smiling.

"Yeah and we can remind them on how they said they didn't need it, great idea." Chloe said taking a drink from her coffee.

"Don't worry Lex, there is a Starbucks by Sofia's house." Matt said grinning.

"Matt, you weren't supposed to tell him that!" Sofia said jokingly.

"Oh my bad" said Matt playing along.

They all laughed. The chatter continued through breakfast and then they all head to their rooms to pack some clothes for their overnight trip. At noon the jet arrived taking them to Los Angeles, California.

End of Chapter Nine. I wasn't to sure about the Lex and Chloe banter in this chapter. I promise that in future chapters I will try to make it less cheesy. So if you didn't like it, stay with me it will get better next chapter. Next Chapter: the trip to Los Angeles and the Club Scene. Also things heat up with one of the couples!! Don't forget to read and review.

l


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay guys! With summer school and work, there just isn't enough time in the day. Thank you for your support and reviews especially from Weesfeesum, Lady Kal-el Lover, and Seida-310. Thanks for being patient!

A Perfect Timing for Love Chapter 10

The private jet arrived to John F. Kennedy Airport in Los Angeles, CA. A Range Rover was waiting for the group as they got off the plane. The airport attendant welcomed them to Los Angeles and handed them the keys. Matt took the keys from the attendant awhile Sofia made arrangements for the luggage to be taken to her house. In the car Sofia was busy playing with the radio, much to Matt and Lex's dismay she kept stopping during what they called "chick songs". Umbrella came on and Sofia and Chloe started to sing along.

[VERSE 1 You had my heartand we'll never be world apart Maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star Baby cause in the DarkYou can see shiny Cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share

Because

[CHORUS When the sun shines We'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever That I'll always be your friend Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the endNow that it's raining more than ever Know that we still have each other You can stand under my Umbrella You can stand under my Umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

Matt reached over and changed the station and T.Pain Buy you a drink came on. "Hey we were listening to that" said Chloe from the backseat. Matt just chuckled from the front. "Change it back" Sofia said as she opened her purse and took out her compact. "I don't think so girls, I think that you guys are already had your turn with the radio and now I believe it is our turn" Matt said looking at the rearview mirror. "Are you in kindergarten? Because I suppose that the next thing your going to tell me is that sharing is caring." Sofia said chuckling. "Well most guys have a little boy inside them, maybe that's Matt's problem" Chloe said. "Either that or he desperately misses kindergarten, where everyone shares." Sofia said laughing. "You know Chloe, I thought you were nice but now I see that appearances are deceiving." Said Matt pretending to be offended. "Oh please, that is so not going to work." Sofia said as she opened the window. "Fine just because I am nice I will change it back." Matt said as he focused back on the road. As they continued to sing along, Lex sat quietly in the backseat thinking about the last time he was in L.A,when he and Sofia were still an item. "How things have changed", he thought to himself. "Now I'm here with Chloe who is slowly making her way into my heart and with Sofia and Matt who I never thought I would see again let alone be friends with them." "You're awfully quiet Lex, what are you thinking about?"asked Chloe interrupting his thoughts. "Just thinking about how things change." Lex said as he brushed a strand of hair that fell in front of Chloe's face.

"So are the changes good or bad?' said Chloe looking at Lex . "They are definitely good."

"I'm glad." said Chloe giving his hand a squeeze.

"Who else is going to the opening tonight?" Lex said as he took a hold on Chloe's hand.

"Well Francisco, Jake, Michelle, Vanessa, Adrianna, Tanner, Natasha, Miguel, Quincy, and Diana." Sofia said from the front seat. "Diana Acosta?" said Lex with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah why?" Sofia said as she turn to look at Lex.

"No reason."

"You don't like Diana do you?" Sofia said questioning Lex.

"She is just a little annoying"

"I'll venture for that." Matt said

"You guys are so mean just because she call you guys Matty and Lexy doesn't mean she's annoying." Sofia said looking at both Matt and Lex.

"Matty and Lexy?" said Chloe laughing.

"See even Chloe finds it funny." Sofia said

"Which is why it is so annoying." Matt said as he made a left turn.

"Not only that but Matty and Lexy are girl names." Lex said.

"She is just being friendly, you guys take it so seriously." Sofia said.

"No she does it to be a nuisance." Matt said as he pulled up to the gate.

"I can't believe you guys are scared of a girl." said Chloe from the backseat.

"My thoughts exactly." Sofia said as she handed her pass to Matt to give to the guard.

The guard came out of his station and approached the car window. "Hey Sofia back from your vacation already?" he said as he took the pass from Matt.

"No just passing by. Did anything happen while I was gone?" Sofia asked

"No nothing, just your mom stopped by to check on the place." He answered.

"Alright thanks Juan." Sofia answered

"No problem." Juan said as he opened the gate.

"Diana has a new boyfriend so I doubt she will be paying any attention to you guys anyways." Sofia said as she rummaged inside her purse to find the keys.

"She has a new boyfriend? Praise the Lord". Matt said as he parked the car in front of Sofia's house.

"So who is the unsuspecting victim?" Lex asked as he got out of the car and held the door for Chloe.

Matt laughed at Lex's comment and Sofia smacked him in the arm.

"Lex, that was mean!" Chloe said giving Lex a scolded look.

"I am just telling the truth." Lex said trying to defend himself.

"Why did you smack me for?" Matt said as he turned to look at Sofia who was trying to open the door.

"Because you deserve it." Sofia said opening the door.

"Well it hurt." Matt said rubbing his shoulder.

"You're such a baby Matt". Sofia said letting Chloe and Lex inside the house.

"This is a nice house." Lex said looking around. "Didn't you have a condo before Sofia?"

"Thanks Lex, I did. I sold it because I wanted a change of scenery." Sofia said as she lead the way to the kitchen.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?' Sofia said as she took out a water bottle from the fridge.

"I'll take a water, thank you" Chloe said as she sat on one of the bar stools.

"Lex?"

"The same thanks Sofia."

"No problem".

Sofia opened the fridge and took out two water bottles and a Gatorade. She handed the water bottles to Chloe and Lex, and the Gatorade to Matt.

"Thanks babe" Matt said winking at Sofia. Sofia rolled her eyes at him.

"So what do you guys want to do before we go out tonight?" Matt said taking a drink from the Gatorade.

"Well what do you guys usually do around here?" asked Chloe.

"Well when we are not hard at work, said Sofia teasing, we are either at the beach, shopping, or playing sports".

"The beach sounds really good right now". Said Chloe "What do you think Lex?"

"I think we should go, unless you guys want to head somewhere else?" Lex said.

"No I think that is a great idea." Sofia said

"Alright then let's go." Matt said standing up.

"Wait before we head out we have to pack the picnic basket and get our beach gear." Sofia said

"Beach gear?" Lex and Matt said together.

" Yes it is a beach bag that contains sunblock or tanning cream, a novel, sunglasses, a beach towel, bikini cover up, a water bottle, and flip flops". Chloe said informing them.

"Why do guys need all that stuff?" Lex asked.

"Well the picnic basket for snacks and the beach bag because we are girls and we need our stuff." Sofia said taking the picnic basket out of the cabinet.

"You know since you guys don't have to pack beach bags then you guys can make the sandwiches for the basket." Chloe said taking the basket from Sofia and setting it on the counter.

"Great idea Chloe." Said Sofia smiling.

"Why don't we just pick up some sandwiches on the way?" Lex asked.

"That's not the same, in order to have a true beach experience we have to bring our own food from home." Chloe said.

"Why does it make a difference where we got the food? And how do you know what would be a true beach experience if you haven't been to the beach?" Lex said teasing Chloe.

"You just want to get out of making the sandwiches, and for your information I watched a lot of beach movies." Chloe said smiling.

"I don't think that counts Chloe." Lex said taking a drink from the bottle.

"Of course it does Lex" said Chloe

"I beg to differ "said Lex smiling.

"Will either way you're still making sandwiches so you better get started." Chloe said teasing Lex back.

"You girls go get yourselves ready, me and Lex will take care of the food." Matt said opening up the fridge.

"Alright Chloe let's go upstairs before they change their mind." Sofia said getting off the bar stool.

"Lead the way." Chloe said following Sofia upstairs.

"Okay so where do you guys keep the bread"? Lex asked

"It's in the bread box by the microwave." Matt answered as he took out the mayonnaise and gave it to Lex.

"Where are the plates?" asked Lex

"Above the sink in the first cabinet". Matt answered

"So Lex I'm guessing that you haven't made many sandwiches in your life time." Matt said as he put a slice of cheese on each piece of bread.

"I think I made one sandwich in my lifetime that was the day the maid had the day off". Lex answered as he spread some mayonnaise on the slices of bread.

"That wasn't the case at our house when we were in grade school my parents would make me and my sister make our own lunches. Since it was a very prestigious grade school and the kids were arrogant we would get teased for our sandwiches so I would give my sandwich to Sofia and she would give it to Karina, who would collect our sandwiches and hand them out to the employees for lunch so that we could go by gourmet sandwiches on the way to school." Matt said as he wrapped the sandwiches in aluminum foil.

"Wasn't it a waste of time to make your own lunches if you weren't going to eat them in the first place?" Lex asked as he placed the sandwiches in the basket.

"It probably was, but I guess they wanted us to learn how to do everything and not feel like we had to limit ourselves." Matt answered taking out a package of double stuff Oreos from the cabinet.

"Probably to teach you the art of being humble, on the contrast to my father who did everything he could to teach me how to treat people like their beneath you." Lex said.

"Well whatever he did didn't work so I guess you can rest easy Lex." Said Matt as he took out a bag of Doritos.

"Maybe we should put some fruit in the basket?" Lex said grabbing some bananas.

"Nah I want to see the look on Sofia's face when she finds out there is only junk food in the basket". Matt said as he closed up the basket.

"She will be pissed." Lex said

"Why do you think I didn't complain when Sofia and Chloe volunteered us to pack the food?" Matt said chuckling.

"So there was an alter motive very slick. I can't believe that Sofia is still on a diet though." Lex said taking a seat on the bar stool.

"I think it's a habit that she has carried on from when she was a model."Matt answered.

"She is gorgeous how much more fat does she need to lose?" Lex said.

"None. She is perfect the way she is but you know women they always want to look perfect even though there is no such thing. She does come close though." Matt said grinning.

"Spoken like a man in love." Lex said.

"Then I guess that makes two of us since you act the same around Chloe." Matt said responding to Lex's comment.

"Can't argue with you there, Chloe is a beautiful woman inside and out." Lex said.

Just then they heard Chloe and Sofia coming down the stairs. "We have to go shopping before we go." Sofia said. "Sure there is probably more selection down here than Metropolis and I definitely need some new blazers for work." Chloe said making her way to the kitchen.

"Alright then tomorrow we hit the mall." Sofia said with excitement.

"Chloe, do you realize what you have gotten yourself into?" Matt said teasing.

"No why?" Chloe said looking a little perplexed.

"You have just agreed to go shopping with the mall queen. Instead of three blazers you will ended up with 50." Matt said laughing. "If you don't believe me you should see her closet it's huge".

"I'm glad you like my closet so much since that's where you will be sleeping tonight." Sofia said grinning.

"Someone's in trouble." Chloe said smiling.

"Oh no sweetie please don't let me sleep in the closet", Matt stopped and made a dramatic pause. "I'm afraid of the dark!"

"Payaso" (clown) Sofia said not being at all fazed by Matt's dramatic scene.

They all laughed.

"Alright kidding aside I think we should get going, it's getting late." Matt said as he grabbed the car keys and picnic basket.

"Let's go then" Lex said helping the girls with their stuff.

They got in the car and drove to the Santa Monica State Beach

―

Santa Monica State Beach.

The sun was shining when Lex, Chloe, Sofia and Matt got to the beach. The usual crowd of people at the beach had gone to the surrounding restaurants by the pier and it was almost empty except for a few people sunbathing and surfing. Matt and Sofia ran off to find a spot to set up the towels and gear that they had brought while Chloe and Lex stayed behind to appreciate the scenery. "It is so beautiful here." Chloe said taking off her flip flops to feel the sand between her toes. "I've seen better" said Lex giving Chloe his signature smirk. "This is a beautiful beach and you know Luthor." Chloe said shaking her head at Lex. "I didn't say it wasn't beautiful I just said that I seen better." Lex said teasing Chloe. "Whatever Lex" Chloe said rolling her eyes at him. "She is so cute when she does that." Lex thought to himself. "You know what Chloe?" Lex said as he took a hold of Chloe's hand. "What Lex? Oh I know what your going to say, the beaches of the Caribbean are so much better!" Chloe said mimicking him. "No Chloe the beaches of Mexico_( They are! At least I think they are since I never been to the Caribbean lol!)_ are better". Lex said with a grin. "Sure Lex what ever you say." Chloe said sarcastically as she put her feet in the ocean to wash the sand off. "If you want to know the truth, this beach has something special that no other beach I have visited has." Lex said walking over to Chloe so that he was standing two inches apart from her face. "What is that?" Chloe said as she felt her heart beat faster. "You". Lex answered as he leaned over to give her a kiss. Just as their lips meet they heard Sofia and Matt call out to them. "We were looking everywhere for you guys!" Sofia said. Chloe and Lex were caught off guard since they were trying to process what had almost happened. "Did we interrupt something?" Matt said looking from Chloe to Lex. "Because we can come back later". Sofia said sounding apologetic. "No that's okay guys" said Chloe and Lex at the same time sounding flustered. "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to go and rent some jet skis." Sofia said. "Sure" Lex said composing himself. They walked over to the other side of the beach to pick up the jet skis and were given a brief lesson on how to use them. While the instructor was given them a few last minute details, Sofia took Matt by the arm leading him away from Chloe and Lex. "Sofia what's going on?" Matt said. "Did you get the impression that if we hadn't interrupted Lex and Chloe they would have kissed?" Sofia said looking at Matt. "Yeah so?" Matt answered "I mean they're engaged they probably kiss everyday so what are you getting at Sofia? Don't tell me your jealous?" "I'm not jealous Matt I already told you that I'm over Lex." Sofia replied."Then why are you so concern on what happens between Chloe and Lex"? Matt asked. "Don't you see that Chloe and Lex are not engaged." Sofia said "Sofia what are you taking about of course they are engaged didn't your father mentioned that Lionel had confirmed it in some newspaper." Matt said confused."I know but that doesn't mean they're engaged." "Did you see the way they were looking at each other?" Like they have never kissed before." Sofia answered. "How can you be so sure that they have never kissed?' Matt asked. "Because they have the same look in their face that we do when we are about to…." Sofia started to finish but Matt leaned in and kissed her instead. As the kissed deepen Sofia broke away from Matt before it went further. "Why did you break away?" Matt asked her. "Matt, what are we doing?" Sofia asked him. "We were kissing." Matt said giving her a weird look. "No I mean we don't have a relationship let alone like each other why did you kiss me?" Sofia said looking him in the eye. "Sofia, you said yourself that there is something going on with us so why don't we just discover those feelings?" Matt said as he took a hold of Sofia's hand. "No Matt we have to talk about this first we can't just jump into this." Sofia said letting go of Matt's hand. "What do we have to talk about? I mean we know each other since we were babies, I know everything about you as you do about me." Matt said grabbing her hand once again. "It's not that simple Matt, there are things that you don't know about me." Sofia answered. "Enlighten me." Matt said. "No not right now. On what I was telling you before we have to get Chloe and Lex together." Sofia said taking off her flip flops. "I'll let it go but I need you to explain what you mean by I don't know everything about you." Matt said sticking his feet in the sand. "Oh and about Chloe and Lex I don't think that we have to work very hard." "What do you say that?" Sofia asked. "Well because when we were making the sandwiches Lex said that he thought Chloe was a beautiful person inside and out." Matt answered. "I think that they do love each other but they just need a little push, so I was thinking that we just rent two jet skis and that way they will both be on one and they can rekindle that moment that we interrupted." Sofia said "What about us? When will we rekindle this moment?" Matt said as he stood so close to Sofia that she could hear his heart beat and feel his breath down her neck. Sofia was starting to lose control, she wanted to give into her feelings and take his face in her hands and just kiss him senseless. Instead she broke away from his glare and walked away. Matt was left by himself thinking about what had gone wrong. On the other side of the beach Chloe was only half listening on what the instructor was saying. "I can't believe Lex and I almost kissed, if Sofia and Matt hadn't interrupted something would have happened, not that I would have minded having Lex holding me and almost kissing me doesn't sound like a bad way to go." She thought. "Why do I always fall for the unattainable men first Clark and now Lex what is wrong with me? Although he was the one that initiated the kiss." Chloe was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Lex call her name. "Chloe?" Lex said standing next to her. "Yeah?" Chloe said coming out of her daze. "I was calling your name but you didn't seem to hear me." Lex said "Who were you thinking about so intensetly? "No one." said Chloe said avoiding the subject. "Jimmy or Clark" Lex asked her. "Neither. I was thinking about the article I'm writing for the daily planet."Chloe said hastily. "What is the article about?" said Lex catching Chloe off guard.

"It's about a case that um…investigating." Chloe said quickly. "What kind of case?" Lex said interested. "Um well you see that's classified information Luthor, so I can't not reveal it before the article is published." Chloe answered. "You can't make an exception even for me?' Lex asked. "Sorry Lex but you're just going to have to wait to read it in when it's published." Chloe said as she looked around for Matt and Sofia to save her from having to say more. "They went to go get some life jackets from the instructor." Lex said following her glance. "I see" Chloe said

Just then Matt and Sofia returned with the life jackets saving them from having to say anything. "Alright here you go." Said Matt handing Lex and Chloe a life jacket. "Let's roll guys!" Sofia exclaimed. "You do realize that there is only two skis right?" Lex stated. "Yeah Matt and I thought that would be more fun if we paired off." Sofia said looking at Lex and Chloe. "Unless you guys want us to go rent two more?" Matt said. "No that is perfectly fine right Chloe?" Lex answered. "Of course, now let's ride these puppies." Chloe answered confidently. However, both Chloe and Lex were thinking about how they were going to be able to control their emotions since they were going to holding on to each other. They managed not only to held on to each other but have a fantastic time. They had fun racing against Sofia and Matt. They got of the skis and had some fun in the water. They guys even threaten Sofia and Chloe "to feed them to the sharks" which of course they were none off. Eventually, they decide to settle down and have some lunch. When Sofia opened the basket and discovered that Matt and Lex had only packed junk food besides the sandwiches. She glared at Matt who was seating next to her. When Matt realized that Sofia had found out what he did, He took off running with her behind him. She tackled him into the sand while Chloe and Lex cheered her on. Sofia and Matt decide to take the stuff to the car leaving Chloe and Lex behind. Lex took of Chloe's hand once again as they walked slowly back to the car, neither one wanted the day to end, fortunately for them the day was just about to get better.

End of Chapter Ten: The next chapter will be posted soon, I promise. I made this chapter extra long to make up for the lack of updates. Please read and review, let me know if you like how the story is going. Any suggestions you have are always welcomed. Thanks guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay! I went to on vacation to Mexico and I just got back. Thank you guys for all support and reviews especially from Lady Kal-El lover, Weefeesum, Malu 1, MSCIBET, and Seida-310.

A Perfect Timing for Love Chapter 11

Lex and Chloe rejoined Sofia and Matt in the car. Both couples were so caught up in their thoughts that they didn't notice someone watching them and taking pictures from all possible angles. They finish packing everything in the car and drove away. As soon as the man saw them leave he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

―

Metropolis

Lionel sat in his desk chair looking over paper work from LuthorCorp. When his secretary Sara Anderson came in.

"Mr. Luthor?" she asked making sure she wasn't disturbing him.

"Yes, Miss Anderson".

"There is a call for you." She said relieved that he didn't lash out at her.

"Transfer it though." Lionel said hopeful that it was the caller he was expecting to call since this mourning.

"Yes Sir." Sara said as she returned to her desk. Lionel picked up the phone and said

"Yes, this Lionel Luthor." The caller on the other end sounded out of breath as he said

"Yes, Mr. Luthor its Ben Slater".

"I was expecting your call earlier this mourning, Mr. Slater I don't like to be kept in the dark." Lionel said firmly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor but it was impossible for me to call you since I was busy doing what you asked." Ben explained calmly.

"Were you able to get anything on Sofia Munoz?" Lionel said clicking his ballpoint pen.

"Yes actually I was, you might not like this but your son Lex Luthor was with her." Ben said grinning.

Why do you think I send you in the first place? Of course I knew he was with her!" Lionel said shouting into the phone.

"Sorry sir I wasn't aware." Said Ben apologetically.

"Listen, Mr. Slater if you are not going to give me any information that I don't already know you can consider yourself fired!" Lionel said angrily.

"Wait Mr. Luthor there were two other persons with them." Ben said hoping he wouldn't lose the commission.

"Who?" Lionel said intrigued.

"It was a women and man. I found out their names just now and it appears to be Miss Chloe Sullivan and Mr. Matthew Aguirre." Ben answered.

"So Chloe is involved with this as well." Lionel said thoughtfully.

"Actually I overheard one of the conversations and it appears that they are engaged." Ben said.

"Really now.' Lionel said even more intrigued.

"Did you find out what they are doing in LA?" Lionel asked.

"I found out that they are heading to a club opening tonight it appears that a friend of Sofia named Dean Medina owns it." Ben answered.

"What is the name of this so called club?" Lionel said leaning deeper into the chair.

"It's called Club Fresh Sir." Ben said as he readjusted his cell phone to his other ear.

"I want to you keep following them and send me as soon as possible all the pictures including the negatives."

"Yes Mr. Luthor" Ben answered.

"Oh and keep me update on anything else you find out." Lionel said taking a drink of scotch.

"As you wish sir." Ben responded.

Lionel hung up the phone but thought better of it and called the informant he had in the mansion. From him he was able to confirm Chloe and Lex's suppose engagement and learn that Sofia and Matthew were engaged as well. He also learned that they were staying there on business since Lex was interested in buying the pharmaceutical company from the Munoz.

"Well I have to admit my son has very admirable qualities since he didn't let the obstacle of not being engaged stop him." Lionel thought to himself. "Chloe Sullivan and Lex engaged or at least pretending to be, can't say my son has bad taste when it comes to women. Sofia was supposed to stay way from Lex and since it is apparent that she has forgotten our little agreement I will be more than happy to remind her." Lionel grinned to himself.

―

Los Angeles

Matt parked the car by the door and everyone got out. Sofia opened the door and everyone stepped in.

"Okay the opening doesn't start until 11:00 pm and right now its 7:30 so do guys just what to rest until then or watch a movie?" Sofia asked.

"I think I'll take the nap since it promises to be a long night". Chloe said

"I agree" Lex said in response.

"Yeah and I still have to figure out what I'm going to wear." Sofia said.

"Ooooh that's going to take awhile, you should start looking right now so that at least we will get there by 12." Matt said with a grin on his face.

"Keep grinning Aguirre and the one who will not be going might just be you". Sofia answered teasingly.

"Ha. If I don't go with you won't have anyone to dance with." Matt said confidently.

"Oh I don't know about that I can always dance with Dean." Sofia said grinning. Matt's eyes shot opened really wide when he heard Dean's name. Lex and Chloe looked from Matt to Sofia expecting Matt to start to explode with jealousy. Instead he opted to control it since he hoped that Sofia was kidding about leaving him home and hooking up with Dean.

"Will you are free to do what you please just don't expect me to be here when you get back." Answered Matt in a calm toned. Then he turned around so that Sofia would think that he was angry.

"Matt, come on I was just kidding." Sofia said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Matt turned around and could not contain it anymore and started laughing.

"Oh my God you jerk!! You have me all worried that I hurt your feelings" Sofia said shaking her head. "Seriously"

"Some people just can't take a joke." Matt answered.

"Oh be quiet." Sofia responed.

"Not to disrupt your lover's spat but can you show us where our room is?" Lex asked grinning at both of them.

"Oh right. Sorry guys. Follow me its upstairs." Sofia said going up the stairs. She led them to the second floor of the house to one of three rooms on the left side corner. Sofia opened the door to the beige room where a king size bed with a black metal frame stood at the left side corner. The bathroom was at that the far right corner. There were also two dressers one with a mirror and one without. A sitting room complete with two couches, a coffee table, fireplace and a plasma TV.

"Okay guys make yourselves comfortable and if you need anything just ask." Sofia said with a smile.

"Thanks Sofia". Chloe said as she sat on the bed.

Sofia smiled at Lex and Chloe and closed the door behind her.

Chloe let herself fall on the bed.

"Tired I take it?" Lex asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Little bit. The jet skiing gave me quite a work out." Chloe answered.

"Yeah because you're such a pro at it." Lex said teasing her.

"Oh be quiet Luthor, we can all be pros like you." Chloe said smiling.

"Was that a compliment or a dis?" Lex asked.

"Take it anyway you want Lex." Chloe said half teasing.

"Oh so you're being sarcastic?" Lex stated.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Chloe said taking a pillow and placing it under her head.

"Whatever Chloe." Lex said as he ruffled through his duffel bag for a pair of sweats.

"Did you see the look on Matt's face when Sofia mentioned Dean?" Chloe asked Lex.

"Yeah it was pretty grim." Lex answered back.

"Grim? I thought he was going to start to cry." Chloe responded.

"Well it's understandable since Dean is Sofia's ex-boyfriend." Lex answered.

"Dean is her ex-boyfriend? Oh my gosh! No wonder he was flipping out." Chloe said taking off her shoes.

"Um Lex.,Do you think that Sofia and Matt are really engaged?" Chloe asked as she reached for the remote.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Lex asked.

"I don't know it just seems like they are very comfortable with each other when it comes to everyday stuff but when it is time for the romantic side to come out it becomes awkward." Chloe said.

"So you think they lied about being engaged?' Lex asked.

"I don't know I am just making an observation."Chloe said leaning on the bed frame.

"It could be but when I was taking to Matt while we were making sandwiches he said that Sofia came closed to perfection." Lex stated.

"Well I didn't say that they don't have feelings for each other I just meant that maybe they are hiding them from each other." Chloe responded.

"Could be, however if that's the case I don't see how that concerns us." Lex said

"What do you mean it doesn't concern us? It's our chance to get them together!" Chloe said

"I don't think so Chloe, I really don't think we should get involved." Lex said as he found his sweats.

"Why not?" Chloe asked

"There are several reasons why." Lex said going into the bathroom to change into his sweats.

"Name one." Chloe said as she turned on the television.

Lex emerged from the bathroom and found Chloe switching channels on the TV.

"I thought that you were going to take a nap?" Lex asked.

"Changed my mind. I wanted to see what was on TV." Chloe answered. "Don't change the subject I want to know why we shouldn't get involved."

"I just think that in those kinds of situations it is best to let both parties figure it out on their own without any outside interference." Lex said as he sat on the bed next to Chloe.

"Right. You just don't want to play matchmaker." Chloe said looking at Lex.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe they are engaged and that you don't need to meddle?" Lex asked.

"They are not engaged." Chloe said

"How can you be so sure?" Lex asked turning to look at Chloe.

"One they haven't kissed at least once during the weekend." Chloe stated confidently.

"How do you know that? Maybe they like to keep things private". Lex answered

"Oh come on Lex! I'll buy that argument at the mansion but in Sofia's own house? Think about it." Chloe responded.

"Alright then based on your reasoning they should be thinking the same thing about us." Lex said confidently.

"What do you mean?' Chloe said looking sheepishly.

"Well we haven't kissed either so they might be thinking the same thing about us." Lex said looking at Chloe.

"That just proves my point. Sofia and Matt are not engaged either!" Chloe responded.

"Maybe you're right Chloe." Lex said leaning against the bed frame.

"No Lex not maybe I am right." Chloe said turning to look at Lex.

"Fine, but we are still not getting involved."

"Why? Is it because you still have feelings for Sofia?" Chloe said looking at Lex straight in the eye.

"What are you taking about Chloe?"

"I am taking about you still having romantic feelings for Sofia."

"I care about her as a friend but there are no romantic feelings between us anymore."

"Are you sure?" Chloe said turning to look at Lex.

"Positive." Lex said as he turned to look at her.

"Alright then now you have no excuse."

"Fine Chloe you win. I'll help you." Lex said giving up.

"Good." Chloe said switching the channels. She stopped at HBO which was showing the movie Meet the Parents.

"This movie is so funny." Chloe said

"I wouldn't know, I've never seen it." Lex said looking at the screen.

"You have never seen Meet the Parents?" Chloe said shocked.

"No. I never had time to watch many movies." Lex responded.

"Well today is your lucky day Luthor. You get the pleasure of watching a classic with yours truly." Chloe said getting comfortable on the bed.

"Lucky me"

Chloe took one of the pillows and hit Lex on the head.

"What was that for?" Lex said

"That was for being sarcastic." Chloe said grinning.

"How juvenile, I thought that this game was only played at slumber parties." Lex said grinning

"Oh this is far from a slumber party." Chloe responded only she then thought about what she had just said and turned red. "I mean this arrangement is not that the same as a slumber party." Chloe said trying to cover up her mistake.

"Your right this arrangement is not on the same level as a slumber party." Lex responded.

"Then what exactly do you call this arrangement?" Chloe said sitting up on the bed.

"I would call it a favor between two friends. Because we are friends right?" Lex said sounding hopeful.

"Right. Because that's what we are friends." Chloe said. She was disappointed inside since she was hopping they were progressing towards more than friends especially since they almost kissed at the beach.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah." Chloe said coming out of her daze.

"I never got a chance to tell you that I appreciate you helping me with this."

"Thanks Lex." Chloe said smiling at him.

Lex put his arm around Chloe and they turned their attention back to the TV screen both appeared to be focused on the movie but their thoughts were on each other.

―

Sofia's Room.

Sofia opened the door to her room and found Matt laying on her bed.

"What are you doing here Aguirre?" Sofia said as she closed the door.

"It's called resting in case you have forgotten." Matt said leaning against the bed frame.

"No I mean what are you doing in my room?" Sofia said as she closed the door.

"Have you forgotten that we are engaged therefore this is my room too." Matt said grinning.

"We are pretending to be engaged which is a different story." Sofia said opening up the closet door.

"Either way your stuck with me for the night." Matt said as he logged on to the internet on his laptop.

"Unfortunately for me." Sofia said grinning as she went through here clothes trying to find something to wear.

"Oh please Sofia, stop pretending. You know that you love having me here." Matt said checking his email.

"Yeah and pigs fly too." Sofia said rolling her eyes at Matt.

"Your in denial." Matt said.

"Whatever Matt." Sofia said picking out a spaghetti strap tank with a short shirt. She put it on and emerged from the closet.

"Make your self useful and tell me what you think of this outfit." Sofia said looking up at Matt.

"I thought that you didn't value my opinion?" Matt responded.

"You know what if your just going to be annoying then forget it." Sofia answered.

"I think that you look great but the outfit is too plain for the Club."

"Alright then what do you think of this dress?" Sofia said holding up a short black short sleeveless dress with lace on the top part of the dress.

"I think that is perfect." Matt responded.

"Alright." Sofia said as she went back to the massive closet to try it on.

She came back out with the dress and some Gucci stilettos.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think that you look beautiful." Matt responded smiling at her.

"Thanks." Sofia replied smiling. "And you thought it was going to take me forever to decide what to wear."

"It would have if you didn't get help from yours truly." Matt said grinning.

"Back to being cocky I see." Sofia said as she sat down on the bed.

"Who are you calling cocky?" Matt said teasing her.

"You" Sofia responded.

"Oh so it's like that then?" Mat said tickling her. Sofia began to laugh really hard said "Okay stop I give up."

"Only if you say Matt is the sexiest guy in the universe." Matt said.

"I am not saying that!"

"Alright then" and he continued to tickle her.

"Matt is the sexiest guy in the universe!" Matt stopped tickling her and she took a breath from laughing so hard.

"Cocky"

"You want to continue?" Matt said teasing her.

"I just had to get out of my system."

They sat in silence for awhile until Sofia decided to break it. "What are you working on?"

"Just some last minute details for a client."

"Almost done?" Sofia asked him.

"Yeah. Why?" Matt answered.

"You want to watch a movie with me?"

"Depends on what movie." Matt responded but when he saw Sofia face he quickly add "I was kidding. I would love to watch a movie with you."

"Do you want to watch The Notebook or Casino Royal?"

"Casino Royal. What is with girls and the notebook?"

"Matt, it's a classic love story about love overcoming obstacles."

"Does not sound interesting enough to watch it."

"Typical male." Sofia said as she took out the DVD and put it on.

During the movie Matt noticed that Sofia kept changing positions on the bed and couldn't seem to get comfortable. He put his arm around her and pulled her closed. Sofia smiled at that and they both settled to watch the rest of the movie. Time passed quickly and Chloe and Lex hurried to finish getting dressed since they had fallen asleep in each other's arms watching movie. Sofia finishes putting on her makeup and fixing her hair while Matt starts the car. Lex and Chloe come downstairs ready to go and find Matt in the living room.

"Alright we're ready. Sorry about that." Chloe said talking to Matt.

"Oh don't worry about it Chloe, Sofia hasn't come down yet." Matt answered.

Just then Sofia came rushing down the stairs.

"Sorry guys. I couldn't find my earrings." Sofia said apologizing.

"Good thing you picked out your dress early right?" Matt said teasing her.

"Shut up Aguirre and help me put on this necklace. " Sofia said grinning.

Matt smiled and helped her fasten the clasp on the necklace resisting temptation to place soft kisses on her neck. Sofia was enjoying the sense of having Matt's hands on her neck.

"Do you guys want us to go wait outside?" said Chloe breaking the spell between Sofia and Matt.

"No. Let's go." Matt said recovering.

"Lead the way." Lex said as he took a hold of Chloe's hand.

End of the Chapter.

Sorry for the cliff hanger! The next chapter should be up in two days. I just couldn't wait until I finished chapter 12 to post this one. Chapter 12 will be posted either Saturday or Sunday. I will try to finish up the story ASAP since I will be starting school again. Thank you guys for your patience and don't forget to read and review!!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay. I'm taking six classes in order to graduate so I have a lot of homework.! Thanks for the reviews guys especially from JateSkateFate815,Seida -310,Malu 1, dayamiracle, and Nikki-hunny.

A Perfect Timing for Love Chapter 12

Sofia, Matt, Lex, and Chloe arrived at Club Fresh. The valet took the keys from Matt and parked the car. Sofia showed the guard at the door her invitation and they were let in right away. The club was already pretty crowded so they had a hard time moving through it. They were just about to head over to the VIP area when Dean Medina spotted them and went over to say hello. "You look great Sofia." Dean said as he took her hand and kissed it. "Always a charmer." Sofia said greeting Dean. "Yet still single." Matt said grinning. Dean turned to look a Matt and his smile quickly turned into a frown." I didn't except to see you here Mathew." Dean said faking interest. "Yeah well I couldn't let my fiancé come alone." Matt said smiling. Dean's eyes opened wide in surprise. "You guys are engaged?" Dean said disappointed. Sofia turned to Matt and gave a look of I can't believe your doing this look. Luckily Dean didn't appear to have noticed. "Yes." Sofia said as she turned to look at Dean once again. "Well that's a surprise." Dean answered. Just then Chloe and Lex who had gotten lost in the crowd emerged. "Dean, you remember Lex Luthor?" Dean nodded "This is Chloe Sullivan his fiancé" Sofia said as Matt hugged her closer. "Nice to meet you." Chloe said shaking Dean's hand. "Good to see you again." Lex said politely shaking Dean's hand. "Glad you guys could make." Dean responded. Just then a tall blond girl with a headset who appeared to be Dean's assistant went over to them.

"Dean, there is a reporter from Hot Spots here and she wants to meet with you."

"Thanks Laura. Tell her I'll be there in a minute." Dean responded.

Dean turned to them and said "You guys have a great time and if you need anything just ask and Sofia, always a pleasure to see you."

After they all thanked him he disappeared into the crowd.

"I can't not believe you did that Matt!" Sofia said scolding him.

"Did what? He was flirting with you!"

"You could have acted more polite especially since he invited us to the opening."

"He invited you!" Matt responded.

"Still! You know what? Why do I bother?" Sofia said exasperated.

"You're the one that brought it up." Matt said grinning.

Sofia ignored him. She quickly spotted her friends at the VIP lounge and motioned Lex and Chloe to follow them.

"It was about time you guys got here!!" Said Diana Acosta coming over to hug Sofia.

"There was a lot of traffic." Sofia said returning the hug.

"Sure there was." Matt said smiling.

"What are you mumbling about Aguirre?" Diana said as she came over to him and gave him a hug.

"Nothing Diana." Matt said changing his mind after receiving a look from Sofia daring him to go on.

Just then Diana spotted Lex. "Sofia, you brought Lex Luthor too?" Diana said surprised.

"Lex Luthor is here?" said Michelle Ortega who had just finished greeting Matt and Sofia.

Chloe turned to look a Lex. "I didn't know you were so popular Lex." Chloe said grinning.

"I didn't know either Chloe." Lex said smiling.

"He is here on business… Sofia started before Diana cut her off.

"Sure he is" She said winking at Sofia. "If that's what they call it now a days." She said smiling.

"What I was going to say Diana before you interrupted is that this is Chloe Sullivan, Lex's fiancé.' Sofia said rolling her eyes at Diana.

"Oh well I didn't know. Nice to meet you Chloe and good to see you Lex" Diana said coming over to greet them

"No problem, nice to meet you too." Chloe said smiling.

"How have you been Diana?" Lex said turning to look at her.

"Fine thanks Lex." Diana said smiling.

"Hi Lex nice to see you again." Michelle said then turning to Chloe she said." Nice to meet you Chloe, I'm Michelle."

"Hi Michelle nice to meet you." Chloe said

Lex hugged Michelle and greeted her as well.

"Okay you guys follow me so that you could meet everybody." Michelle said leading them towards the seating area that was complete with couches, tables, and a private dance floor. She brought them over to the group's table where they meet up with Matt and Sofia who were already incorporated with the group.

"Everyone this is Chloe Sullivan Lex's fiancé." Michelle said then turning to Chloe she said" Chloe, this is Adrianna, her boyfriend Tanner, Jake , his girlfriend Vanessa, Francisco my boyfriend, Quincy, his girlfriend Natasha, Miguel, his girlfriend Mia, Diana you know, and her boyfriend Joaquin.

"Hi Chloe and Lex" everyone said together.

"Nice to meet you all." Chole said smiling.

"Well now that you meet everyone" Sofia said smiling. "Come over and seat with us."

"Diana, could you please make some room for Chloe and Lex." Matt said turning to Diana.

"I can take a hint Matt." Said Diana teasing him.

"What?" Matt said confused.

"That you want me to seat farther away from you so that you don't give into temptation." Diana said grinning.

"Yeah that's why I wanted you to move Di, so that I wouldn't be tempted." Matt said sarcastically.

"You never said that when we were dating." Diana said grinning.

"Ooooh Matt she got you." Francisco said laughing.

Everyone laughed.

"Di, leave Matt alone" Sofia said smiling at their antics.

"Yes Di listen to you friend." Matt said smiling.

Diana ignored Matt and rolled her eyes at him.

"So anyways Chloe, what do you do for a living?" Adrianna said turning to Chloe and ignoring Di and Matt's antics.

"I work at the Daily Plant as an intern and I go to Metropolis University." Chloe answered.

"So you're majoring in journalism then?" asked Francisco.

"That's right." Chloe responded.

"What you do for fun Chloe?" Michelle asked.

"Hanging out with my friends. Pretty much the usual."

"How about shopping?' asked Vanessa.

"Yeah shopping is fun." Chloe said.

"How's business Lex?' Francisco asked.

"Its doing well. How about the construction business?" Lex said.

"Good. I just took over for my dad." Francisco said taking a drink from his coke and rum.

Just then a waiter appeared to take more drink orders. Everyone placed an order and he told them that all the drinks were courtesy of the house.

Diana turned to Chloe and said "I think someone still has it bad." She said smiling. Michelle overheard and said "Don't let Sofia hear you say that!" "Like it's not true!" Diana responded.

"Did I miss something?" Chloe said confused.

"Oh sorry let me start at the beginning. You know that Dean is Sofia's ex-boyfriend right? Diana said as she looked around to see if Sofia was within an earshot. Luckily she was in deep conversation with Adrianna. Chloe nodded and Di continued her story. "So anyways he is still in love with her. He keeps trying to win her over with all this attention which is why he is giving us all free drinks."

"Sounds like he's desperate." Chloe said taking a drink from her martini.

"Exactly. I feel bad for him though." Diana said taking a slip from her drink.

"Why is that?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Because Sofia is never going to give him another chance especially since she is in love with Matt. Too bad those two are too stubborn to admit it to each other." Diana answered.

"Doesn't it bother you though that Sofia likes your ex-boyfriend ?" Chloe said asked her.

"No because it was a long time ago when we were both fifteen plus Sofia has known him a lot longer then I have, since they were babies. I don't hold anything against her. I want them both to be happy."

"You know what I think is that all they need is a little push; all the feelings are there they just need to act on them." Chloe explained.

"I think your right, I think that we should- " Diana was just about to finish when Lex spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about so intensely?" Lex asked smiling.

"Luthor, do you always intrude on other people's conversations?" Diana said grinning.

"Yes he does. He has done that to me too, apparently he thinks that we were talking about him." Chloe said grinning.

"What else is there worth taking about?" Lex said joking.

"Oh please." Said Chloe smiling.

"Still cocky I see, haven't changed a bit." Diana said grinning.

"Still think you know me that well?" Lex said as a matter-a-factly.

"Please Lex I don't think I do, I know" Diana said smiling.

Lex laughed.

"Don't tell me that you guys dated as well?" Chloe asked curiously.

"No. we just known each other for awhile even before Lex meet Sofia."Diana answered.

"Yeah and I have been putting up with her ever since." Lex said teasing her.

"Who has been putting up with whom? I think it was the other way around, Lex" Diana said teasing him back

"Good point." Stated Chloe.

Diana and Chloe laughed.

"I didn't know that this conversation was going to lead you guys to gang up on me." Lex said teasing them.

"Don't you know that if a person intrudes on a conversation he or she risks being ganged up on?" Chloe said informing Lex .

"Nope wasn't aware must be a new rule." Lex said smiling.

"Now you know." Diana said teasing him. "How did you guys meet by the way?"

"We meet through our mutual friend Clark and we hit it off as friends and later began dating." Chloe stated.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Diana asked.

"For about year." Lex answered.

Just then the waiter came back with a second round of drinks and the music started to blast over the speakers to encourage everyone to start dancing. Kat Deluna Whine Up started to play.

"Do you guys mind if I borrow her for awhile?" Joaquin (Di's boyfriend) asked Lex and Chloe.

"No go ahead." Lex responded. Then he turned to Chloe. "Do you want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." Chloe answered as Lex took a hold of her hand and lead her towards the dance floor.

Chloe and Lex started to dance continuing to sway with the music during every hook and chorus. "I can't help but think about how much this song fits in with how I'm feeling" Chloe thought to herself. "If only Lex know he was making me feel".

[Verse 1Sense is telling me you're lookingI can feel it on my skinBoy I wonder what would happenIf I trip and let you in,Don't get shook my aggressionI just might be the one

Lets skip this conversationJust whine your body up

_As they danced Chloe was enjoying the sensation of __Lex's__ hands on her neck. __Lex__ was in enjoying the feeling of having Chloe in his arms. _

HA HA HADon't wanna wait no moreHA HA HAYou got what im searching for[pre hookim feeling your vibingIm riding high is exoticAnd I want you, I want you herePull me closer and closer andHold me tight to your bodyI wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near[hookWhine up, whine up, whine up oye!Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!Whine up, whine up, whine up oye![breaka ese nene lo tengo trikiaocuando lo bailo lo bailo de laoy lo empujo lo tengo tumbao[ Whine Up lyrics found on con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind![verse 2Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hotWinding up your body you don't have to stopMy temperature is rising want you more than beforeIts an animal attraction whine your body upHA HA HAIt's the magic on the floorHA HA HAI don't wanna wait no more

_The song was hitting a faster pace and their bodies continued to melt together both __wanting more__ from the other but scared to act on it._ Lex was having a hard time controlling his emotions, all he wanted to do was kissed Chloe senselessly but he didn't want to scare or overwhelm her.

[Pre hookCuz im feeling your vibingIm riding high is exoticAnd I want you, I want you herePull me closer and closer andHold me tight to your bodyI wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

They began to move faster with the rhythm both losing each other in the music.

[hookWhine up, whine up, whine up oye!Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!Whine up, whine up, whine up oye![outro choruswhine up, whine up whine up oye!Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!Lo cuero, toca los cuerosLoca e que ta!!

When the song ended another round of drinks was brought to the table. Chloe and Lex both took one hoping to drown some of their sexual frustrations out. The DJ continued to spin this time it was Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls

:Chorous: Im tellin ya to loosen up my buttons babe(uh hu) But u keep frontin(uh) Sayin what u gon do to me(uh hu) But I aint seen nuttin Im tellin you to loosen up my buttons babe(uh hu) But u keep frontin(uh) sayin wut u gon do to me(uh hu) but I aint seen nuttin

I like when its physical gone leave me askin for more Im a sexy mama and I always get what I wanna I wanna do this thing right on ya do a couple the things that I told ya you been sayin all the right things all night long But I cant seem to get you over here to help take this off Baby cant you see,these clothes are comin off me This heat comin from this beat Im about to blow I dont think you know

_Lex__ and Chloe's dancing was getting more wild as the result of the alcohol. They were now grinding on each other and had a hard time keeping their hands off each other_

:Chorous: You say ur a big boy but I cant agree cuz the love you said you had aint been put on me I wonda,if Im just to much for you wonda dont my kiss just make you just wonda what I got next for you what ya wanna do take the chance to recognize that this could be yours I can see just like those guys that your game dont agree baby cant you see these clothes are comin off me im about to blow I dont think you know

:Chorous: cmon baby loosen up my buttons babe loosen up my buttons babe baby wont ya loosen up my buttons babe loosen up my buttons babe baby wont ya loosen up my buttons babe loosen up my buttons babe baby wont ya loosen up my buttons babe loosen up my buttons babe :Chorous:x3

[these lyrics are found on and Lex continued dancing.

_Meanwhile back at the VIP area._

Sofia was trying to stop Matt from drinking another shot of tequila.

"You already had two drinks, Matt" Sofia said sternly.

"And your point is?" Matt said picking up the drink again.

"That you're driving us back home." Sofia said taking the drink from his hand.

"I thought you were driving." Matt responded.

"You wish." Sofia said drinking the shot of tequila that she took from Matt.

"You just wanted to drink it." Matt said teasing her.

"Your driving remember?" Sofia responded.

"I see your point." Matt answered.

"Good." Sofia said smiling.

The DJ began to play another song which was Wanna Play by RBD.

"Do you want to dance?" Matt asked.

"With you?" Sofia said teasing him.

"No with Brad Pitt." Matt said sarcastically.

"Really? Is he here?" Sofia said jokingly. But when she saw his face fell she quickly changed he answer."I would love to dance with you".

Matt smiled and led her to the dance floor.

See I know what's up papi

I'm a loca in a sexy body

I know that you wanna party

The kinda party that we both know

I can't give you all my codes

press the button and I play the role

Something far from all the shows

Esta chica es muy especial

_They began to dance awkwardly at first but as the music began to move in a much faster __pace ,__ they started to get more comfortable with each other. _

Oh oh

that's how you go

Oh oh

And a little bit more

Oh oh

If you only knew

You'd be going like oh oh oh oh

[Chorus:

Wanna play

Come on set the game on

I don't need the warm ups I'm turned on

Wanna play to two shots so lets go

I'm waiting. Still waiting.

Wanna play

Come on set the game on

Can't resist the beat it's getting too strong

Wanna play to two shots so lets go

I'm waiting. Still waiting.

_Sofia found herself resisting the urge to grab a hold of Matt and kissed him senselessly, unbeknown to her Matt was feeling the same thing_.

See I know what's up mami

I'm a loco too if you try me

Make me a part of your party

The kind of party that we both know

I promise to please you all night long

You'll be shaking long after I'm gone

Next day you'll spend it on the phone telling all your friends about me

_As they danced closer together the dancing started to get more intense and they started to grind __on each other._

Oh oh

That's how you go

Oh oh

And a little bit more

Oh oh

If you only knew

You'll be going like oh oh oh oh

Wanna play

Come on set the game on

I don't need the warm ups I'm turned on.

Wanna play to two shots so lets go

I'm waiting. Still waiting.

Wanna play

Come on set the game on

Can't resist the beat is getting too strong

Wanna play to two shots so lets go

I'm waiting. Still waiting.

I ain't stopping

No I ain't stopping

Til' I get what I want

I'ma keep on shopping

I ain't stopping

No I ain't stopping

I'm getting what I need, I'm getting what I need

I ain't stopping

No I ain't stopping

Til the club shut down I'ma keep on rockin'

I ain't stopping

No I aint stopping

I'm getting what I need, I'm getting what I need

[Chorus:

Wanna play

Come on set the game on

I don't need the warm ups I'm turned on.

Wanna play to two shots so lets go

I'm waiting. Still waiting.

Wanna play

Come on set the game on

Can't resist the beat is getting too strong

Wanna play to two shots so lets go

I'm waiting. Still waiting.

Wanna play

Come on set the game on

I don't need no warm ups I'm turned on.

Wanna play to two shots so lets go

I'm waiting. Still waiting.

Wanna play

Come on set the game on

Can't resist the beat is getting too strong

Wanna play to two shots so lets go

I'm waiting. Still waiting

Come on

I wanna play

Matt and Sofia finished dancing and decided to find Lex and Chloe. They headed back to the VIP area and found everyone including Lex and Chloe drinking another round of drinks that the waiter had just brought over.

"Hey guys." Sofia said sitting down next to Chloe.

"Hey girl what's up? You should try this really cool drink its called a hammer or was it a screw? I really have no idea". Chloe said sounding a little drunk.

"Um Chloe how many drinks have you had?" Sofia asked a little concern.

"I really really have no idea, it was couple of these little thingys." Chloe said holding up a shot glass.

"I don't think its called a little thingy Chloe." Lex said also sounding drunk. "I think there called….shots"

"They don't even look like shots." Chloe said giggling.

"There called tequila shots." Said Diana "I think that there was some tequila in those jello shots they brought us." She said giggling.

"Oh I forgot about those little squishy thingys." Chloe said laughing.

"I think that we should be heading back." Matt said getting up from the table.

"Oh come on Aguirre don't be such a party pooper" Diana said getting up."Why don't you have drink with us?"

"I think I've had enough." Matt responded.

"Oh well suit yourself." Diana said taking another shot of tequila.

"Okay I think all of you guys had enough; I think that we should go now." Sofia said getting up from the table.

"I don't thinks so, I think we should get some more squishy things." Lex said "what are they called?" he said turning to Chloe "I have no idea Lex, I am still trying to figure out if I had a screw or a hammer." At that Di, Chloe, and Lex burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

"Alright that's enough guys lets go." Matt said helping Lex get up from the table.

"Bye Di, I 'll call you tomorrow." Sofia said as she helped Chloe.

"bye." Diana said taking another jello shot from the waiter.

Sofia and Matt made their way out of the club with Chloe and Lex and head towards the valet. After they got the car, Matt drove everyone back to Sofia's house. They got out of the car and Sofia opened the door to the house. Matt and Sofia were about to help Chloe and Lex upstairs when they both declined saying they could make it on their own. They all said good night to each other and head towards their rooms. Chloe opened the door to the room and stumbled in. Lex who was right behind her caught her in his arms before she fell.

"Careful Chloe". .

"Thanks Lex" Chloe said falling into the bed.

"No problem." Lex said falling into the bed as well.

"Ugh I think I drank too much." Chloe said feeling dizzy.

"That's an understatement." responded Lex grinning

"Oh please I think that you and I are in the same boat Luthor!"

"Hey I'm not the one that didn't know whether I was screwed or hammered." Lex responded.

"Interesting choice of words. I was taking about the drinks in case you didn't know since you seem to have such a dirty mind." Chloe responded.

"It seems that you Sullivan have a dirty mind since I was talking about the drinks just now as well." Lex said.

Chloe blushed but quickly recovered.

"You Were Not!"

"Were too!"

"Were too!"

"Were Not!"

"Were too!"

"Were Not!"

"Ha. I win" said Chloe grinning.

"You wish. I'm too tired to argue." Lex said yawning.

"I'll let you slide just because I can't see straight right now." Chloe said getting up from the bed but having some difficulty since she was still feeling a little dizzy. "Now point me the direction of the bathroom."

Lex lead her to the bathroom and Chloe went to change. Chloe came out of the bathroom and saw that Lex was already settled on the bed.

"Who said you could sleep on the bed?" Chloe said looking at Lex.

"Then where I'm I supposed to sleep Sullivan?"

"How about over there?" Chloe said pointing to the couch.

"Don't feel like sharing today Chloe?" Lex said grinning.

"No unfortunately for you I don't" she said grinning back.

"Oh so it's like that then?" Lex said pretending to be serious as he got up from the bed.

"Yeah it's like that." Chloe said playfully as she got up from the bed and grabbed her pillow.

She threw the pillow and it hit Lex on the head. Chloe started to laugh at Lex's confused face.

"You want to play like that then?' Lex said grabbing his own pillow and throwing it at Chloe which started a full fledged pillow fight.

Lex grabbed Chloe by the waist to prevent her from hitting him with the pillow but Chloe was able to get out of Lex's grip with a simple self-defense technique causing Lex to fall on the floor.

Chloe's triumph was short lived since Lex grabbed Chloe's leg and Chloe fell right on top of Lex. Chloe and Lex just stood there looking at each other.

"umm I think I should get up now." Chloe said not taking her eyes off Lex.

"yeah I think you should." Lex said not taking his eyes of her either.

"Its getting late." Chloe said getting up. Lex got up as well.

"Chloe" Lex said standing next to her.

"Yeah" Chloe said turning to look at him.

Lex took a hold of her face and kissed right in the mouth. All of the sparks and passion that they had felt during the weekend was poured into the kiss. The kiss was starting to get deeper as their tongues seem to dance in each other's mouths. They came up for air and Lex turned around and started to say "Sorry Chloe I didn't mean to…" when Chloe interrupted him by kissing him again with even more passion.

"Still sorry Luthor?" Chloe said grinning.

"No actually I'm not" Lex said smiling and then kissed her again. Chloe started to undo the buttons on Lex's shirt and started leaving a trail of kisses all down his body. Lex moaned in pleasure. She unbuckled his belt buckle and helped him take of his pants. Lex kissed Chole on the mouth and then moved on to her neck. Pretty soon all of their clothes were off and scattered all over the floor. They moved on to the bed and made love until dawn when they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sofia's room.

Matt and Sofia opened the door to her room and Sofia took of her shoes.

"uggh my feet are killing me". Sofia said seating down on the bed. "Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?" Matt said getting his pajama pants out of his suitcase.

"Do you think that Chloe and Lex are okay?" Sofia said looking for her silk nightgown.

"They will probably wake up with a huge hangover but other than that they will be fine." Matt answered.

"True. Hopefully it won't hit them that hard." Sofia said going into the bathroom to change.

Matt changed into his pants but took off his shirt. Sofia came out of the bathroom was trying hard not to stare at Matt.

"Sofia?" Matt said breaking her out of her dazed.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you keep your bed sheets?"

"Bed sheets? Why do you need those for?" Sofia said looking perplexed.

"For the couch, where else?"

"Your sleeping on the couch?" Sofia asked sounding disappointed.

"Where else am I going to sleep Sofia, you don't let me sleep on the bed remember?" Matt answered.

"Well I guess I could share the bed with you I mean that couch is kind of hard." She said smiling.

"Really? Miss Diva is going to share her bed with me! What did I do to deserve this?" Matt said jokingly.

"Be quiet Aguirre before I change my mind." She said smiling at his antics as she settled on the bed.

Matt noticed that she seemed a little tensed.

"Sofia come here"

"Why?'

"Just come here. I don't bite." He said smiling at her.

"Okay what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing just this." He began to massage her shoulders.

"Oh my god that feels really good." Sofia said enjoying the massage and the touch of his hands on her shoulders.

"feel better?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you were a masseuse?' Sofia said grinning.

"I'm not I just something I learn from an old girlfriend." Matt responded.

"I see." Sofia said clamping up.

"It was a long time ago. And no I didn't learn it from Lindsay." Matt said looking over at her.

"I didn't ask." Sofia said sounding confused even though it was exactly what she was thinking.

"But you were thinking it." Matt responded.

"Yeah well ..' Sofia said nervously.

Matt laughed. "You see I know you too well."

"Don't get cocky. You don't know me that well." Sofia said smiling at him.

He moved closer to her side of the bed until he was right next to her and said softly "yes I do"

He then kissed her senselessly making her go weak in the knees. He pulled away thinking that she was probably furious by know.

"You know you really shouldn't start you can't finish." Sofia said with a smile.

"Really? I was under the impression that you didn't like it." Matt said grinning.

"I guess you don't know me as well as you thought." Sofia said smiling.

Matt kissed her again which lead into a full fledged make out session until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

End of chapter 12

Next chapter I will try to upload soon. Probably sometime this week since I have a lot of school stuff to do. Please Read and Review let me know whether you liked it or hated it!! Thanks for the support.


	13. Chapter 13

A Perfect Timing For Love Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Wow! I haven't looked at this story for two years now!! Which is really crazy, but now that I finished school and have nothing else to do but look for a job maybe I can finally finish what I started. Lol anyways hope everyone who supported the story will come back and reread it and bear with me while I'll try and finish this story for all of you! Thanks! **

It's early in the morning and the sun begins to creep through the curtains of the bedroom where Lex and Chloe are sleeping soundly, neither one of them has realized just how closely intertwined they had become throughout the night. Chloe beings to feel the light coming in through the windows but refuses to open her eyes just yet since at the moment she is experiencing the feeling of being held and warmth of another body next to hers, although she doesn't quite realize where the warmth is exactly coming from. She finally decides to open her eyes since now her dreams are starting to become about coffee. Chloe does just that and comes the realization that all the warmth and fuzzy feelings are coming from being embraced by two strong arms that just happen to belong to Lex Luthor! "Oh my God, How did we get like this?" She said trying to figure out a logical explanation but came up empty. "Why does my head hurt?" she asked herself. "Great I must have gotten drunk, good job Chloe!" she said scolding herself. Just then something hit her like a ton of bricks. "If I got drunk what did I do……no I don't think that we did…..did we?" She slowly looked down at the sheet that was covering her and realized that indeed she was naked. She looked over at Lex who was still sleeping and shook him wake. "Lex, come on wake up!!" Lex stired in his sleep and mumbled something that sounded like, "Just ten more minutes baby" "Baby?" Chloe said confused. "No Lex wake up now!!" Lex opened is eyes and found Chloe starring at him. "What do you want Chloe? And why can't this wait until later? I have a damn headache." Chloe looked at him sternly, "No, this can't wait until later Lex!" "Fine," Lex said sitting up on the bed "but can you please stop yelling it is so not helping my head. " I will yell all I want, Lex Luthor!!" Chloe said her voice raising a couple octaves higher. "What exactly happened last night?" "Chloe, why don't you calm down? I believe we both got drunk last night, no big deal." Chloe looked at him flabbergasted "Are you that stupid Lex? Or do you just act like it? Because we didn't just get drunk, we had sex. "What?" But for that we would have to be….." Lex frozed when he saw that indeed he was naked and that Chloe's only cover was a bed sheet. "So it wasn't a dream. Lex said to himself, "All the embraces and passion was real." Chloe looked at Lex like he was crazy. "So you are not going to say anything? Why are you not freaking out about this?" Chloe said as Lex continued to stare at her. "What do you want me to say Chloe? Lex said as he sat on the bed. "That it was a mistake, we shouldn't have done it? And that our friendship is ruined? Why don't you just pick your favorite and let me know when you're done." Chloe looked at him sternly and shouted as she walked towards the bathroom, "You know what? I will give a much better reason as to why we slept together, look at me I WAS FUCKING DRUNK AND STUPID OKAY?AS ALL WOMAN HAVE TO BE IN ORDER TO SLEEP WITH YOU BECAUSE OTHERWISE HOW WOULD WE BE ABLE TO TOLERATE YOUR BULLSHIT!! BUT DON'T WORRY LEX OUR FRIENDSHIP IS NOT ONLY RUNIED ITS OVER!!! She said as she slammed the bathroom door. Lex got up and kicked the dresser so hard the mirror shook, luckily it didn't break. "FUCK!!!" He said as he circled the room. "Remind me never to piss off Chloe especially when she didn't have her coffee." Lex said to himself, he sighed and got dressed.

Meanwhile Chloe was leaning on the door angry as hell. "I can not believe he said that!! What a jerk!! And to think that I……no I can not…ugh!!!!. She quickly undressed and got into the shower and as soon as the water started to fall so did her tears.

In the other side of the house another couple was sleeping soundly until a cell phone alarm went off, therefore waking up the couple. Sofia turned over and groaned. "Ugh!!! I thought I turned it off. Crap." She got her phone of the nightstand and turned off the annoying beeping noise. "Thank you for that." Matt said as he faced Sofia, I was just in the middle of a good dream when your object woke me up" Matt said grinning. "Oh really? Sofia said chuckling "I'm so sorry sir, may I inquire as to what you were dreaming about?"she said in a fake British accent. "Okay got to say that it kind of freaks me out when you talk like that, He said smiling "but as to what I was dreaming, I don't know if I should tell you." He smirked "Oh come on" she said sitting up on the bed, "If you tell me, I'll tell you what my dream was about." "Fine, I dreamed that I was making love to this beautiful woman." Matt said smiling. "Really now, what did this woman looked like?" Sofia said playing along. "She had long brown hair with highlights and had gorgeous brown eyes" "Did she look like me maybe?" Sofia said grinning. "Eh a little bit." Matt said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "So what was her name?" She said looking up at him. " I think her name was Jessica Alba but I really don't remember." He said laughing. "You're an ass" Sofia said as she threw her pillow at him playfully. "But you still love me right?" Matt said picking up the pillow and throwing it back at her. "I don't know because you see I am kind of torn up between you and my boyfriend Chris Evans so I can't let you know for sure yet…but since you're with Jessica Alba than I think I know who I'm going to choose." Sofia said playfully as she put on Matt's white shirt and headed towards the bathroom. Matt eyes followed her towards the bathroom. "You got to be kidding me? Chris Evans please! Matt said chucking. Sofia opened the door and looked at him "By the way he is a fantastic lover" She said giggling. "Oh you're going to get it now!! Matt said tackling her and argument continued under the water!

Chloe got dressed quickly and opened the bathroom door to find the room empty. "Good he went downstairs" She said to herself as she fixed her pencil skirt and put on some black pumps. "Because I so did not want to see his face right now" She sat down on the loveseat and turned on the TV.

Sofia finished applying her makeup and added some wedges to her summer dress and looked at the bathroom door and smiled. Matt was still in the bathroom finishing up his shower.  
"If I would have known how happy I would be right now, this so would have happened a long time ago!" She said chuckling to herself. She quickly closed the bedroom door and went downstairs.

Downstairs in the kitchen she found Lex opening up cupboards looking frustrated. "Hey Lex" she called out to him as she opened the fridge and took out the milk. "Oh hey Sofia" Lex said with his head still in the cupboard. "Are you looking for something in particular?" Sofia asked taking a glass out of the cupboard and pouring some milk into it. "Maybe I can help?" She said smiling. "Yea do you have any coffee?" Lex said looking perplex. "You know what I don't since I ran out just before I headed to Smallville, I didn't get a chance to do any grocery shopping." "Oh okay well that's fine, I'll just have a glass of milk." Lex said disappointed. Sofia looked up at Lex and tried to figure out if there was more to his disappointment other than the fact that there was no coffee. "You know what Lex? Sofia said suddenly "Forget the milk, there is a Starbucks close by, why don't we go get some coffee?" "Alright sure if it's no trouble" Lex said feeling guilty for making a big deal about the coffee. "No its fine I could use a cup myself" Sofia said grabbing the car keys from the hook. "Okay then, lead the way" Lex said as he opened the front door and both of them got into Sofia's BMW.

They got to Starbucks, Sofia parked the car and they made their way inside. They ordered their coffee and decided to sit outside in one of the tables since it was such a nice morning. Sofia took a sip of her mocha and set it down again. "So Lex is something wrong?" Sofia said with a concern look on her face. "No why?" Lex lied. "Because this morning you seemed worried and don't tell me it was because of the coffee because I know you too well, so there has to be another reason." Sofia said taking one of Lex's hands. "Nope that was the only reason" Lex said taking a drink out of his coffee. " Lex, we're friends remember? You can tell me, maybe I could help?" Sofia said " I don't think so Sofia. I think that the damage has been done and nothing can be done to fix it." Sofia looked down at her coffee trying to think of the best way to bring up Chloe and Lex's behavior last night. She was thinking that it was probably the cause of Lex's trouble now. "Well this is just a guess, but does this have anything to do with Chloe and what happened last night maybe?" Sofia asked Lex cautiously, hopping he wouldn't be to mad at her for prying. Lex's head shot back up. "Wait you know about what happened last night?" Lex said hopping that she didn't know that him and Chloe had sex. "The only thing I know is that both of you got pretty drunk at the club last night and we had to help you get into the car. The last time we saw you two you guys were stumbling into the bedroom looking pretty cheerful." She said taking a drink. "Why what else happened?" "Nothing we just went to sleep." Lex replied as he ran his hand through his bald head relieved that neither Sofia nor Matt knew what happened yesterday.

"Maybe it will help if I told you that I believe you and Chloe are falling in love." Sofia said with a grin. "Of course we are in love, we are engaged" Lex said trying to point out the obvious. "Okay then let me state this more plainly, you guys have never dated, but when you pretended to date in order to impress my father, you guys have realized although not to each other as it seems that you have feelings for one another other, that go way beyond those of a friendship." Sofia stated as if she was making a great discovery. Lex was flabbergasted "How did she know that?" "How am I going to deny this?" he said to himself as all the color practically drained from his face. Sofia chuckled and pats him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Lex I am not mad and I really don't think that this will hurt your chances of getting the company, since well I am the one that is making this decision and technically, you never actually lied; you and Chloe are getting married someday right?" She said smiling at him. Lex sighed and said "I doubt it especially after what I said this morning, I don't think Chloe wants to see my face anytime soon much less marry me someday." "Of course you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but what happened?" Sofia said sounding concerned. With that Lex told her about his morning from hell and what led up to it. "Well it sounds like you had a really bad morning. Although I have to agree that what you said to Chloe did not help the situation." Sofia said finishing up her coffee. " I know but that's thing I didn't mean to say those things but she was yelling and my head was pounding…..yea I know, its inexcusable." Lex said giving up. "Its not the end of the world Lex, I bet if you explain to her what happened and let her know that last night was not just a drunken night and that you have genuine feelings for her, I am sure she will understand." "After how I made her feel, I don't think so." Lex said disappointed. "You know the Lex Luthor I know will not take no for an answer and I have a feeling neither does she and plus have you seen the way she looks at you? That girl adores you, just like you do." Sofia said smiling. "Really? then I guess we better head over there now so I can explain, don't you think?" Lex said with his signature smirk. "See I told you I could help." Sofia said confidently. "Well you didn't really help, I mean I could have come up with that on my own." Lex said teasing her. "Oh really now? Then what was all this nonsense about oh Sofia I don't think she will take me back, oh what have I done? Oh my!!! Crap then?" Sofia said smacking him playfully. "It was all an act, I have to make you feel good about yourself sometimes so that you don't get all depressed on me, though I do believe that Matt has been doing a better job at it than I have." Lex smirked as Sofia's face flushed and then she blushed profusely. "You're an ass, Lex" Sofia said as she walked towards her car pretending to be upset at him. "Oh come on Sofia, Lex said following her you know that it's true, well the part of him being better at it than me is debatable." He said grinning. "They don't call me the sex god for nothing." "Well as I would have you know, Matt is so much better than the so called sex god." Sofia said turning around. "Maybe you should give him your trophy." "I knew you and him had a little rendezvous. Wait what? There is no way I am giving my trophy."Lex said chuckling. "Whatever you say Lex." Sofia said grinning "though I have to say its good to have you back" She said giving him a hug. "Likewise" Lex said hugging her back. Both went inside the BMW and drove away, never noticing that a tall man was watching them in the shadows with a photo camera.

He had seen the whole thing. Ben Slater took out his cell phone out of his pocket and made a call. "It's all set, Mr. Luthor.' "Excellent, Mr, Slater you live to see another day, now make sure that when you have the photos developed you come straight to my office. Is that understood?" "Yes sir. Ben said relieved. "Very well" Lionel said hanging up the phone. "Everything is going according to plan." Lionel said smiling.

**Sorry this chapter was a little on the short side but I am still trying to figure out Lionel's plan. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to let me know when you review. I will try and post the next chapter soon though. Thanks!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

A Perfect Timing for Love Chapter 14

**Hey guys I know I have been on hiatus for several months sorry about that but life got busy....well okay I got lazy! Lol Anyways, I am having some trouble trying to figure out how to end this story…I don't know if I should just end it quickly (because its boring you guys to tears…hope not! Lol) or I have realized after a quick reread of the story that I have add too many details….so what I want to know is….if you guys would prefer the story without so many details or with them? Let me know! Now on to your regularly scheduled program…LOL **

Chloe flipped quickly through the channels and could not seem to find anything on. "Seriously 500 channels in satellite and there is nothing worth watching." She finally gave up and decided that she had to face Lex sooner or later. She went downstairs to the kitchen and saw the fridge door open. Assuming that it was Lex, she began to talk.

"Listen Lex, even though I am still very furious at you I am willing to form a temporary truce but once we leave here don't expect me to talk to you ever again." She stated crossing her arms.

"Lex must have done something really bad for you not to be talking to him." Matt said as he took some stuff from the fridge and closed the door.

"Matt! Sorry I…thought you were Lex." Chloe said sounding embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Chloe, it was an easy mistake; especially since you can't see behind a fridge door." Matt said grinning.

"True" Chloe said laughing.

"Anyways, I know that it's probably not any of my business but I feel compel to ask, what did Lex do? "

"Well I don't know if I should say but lets just say he's an ass and he should think about what he says before he puts his foot in his mouth "

I see, well just to give you a guy's perspective; we don't usually think about what we say before we say it."

"Then this will be a good listen for him."

Matt grinned. "You know what Chloe? I think you are exactly what Lex needs to keep him on track."

"I don't think that I have that much influence on him as you think."

"I think that the problem is that you don't realize how much influence you really have on him."

"Interesting theory but you know Lex, he usually does what he wants and doesn't really care what others think."

"True, although he seems to value your opinion though."

"Yea well….So what are you making?" Chloe said changing the subject.

"I am making some cinnamon French toast and bacon, you want some?"

"Sure. Do you need any help?"

"Well if you could scramble some more eggs into the bowl that would be great."

"That I can do."

"Thanks Chloe."

"So where is Sofia? Is she still sleeping?"

"Nope, my guess she probably went to find some coffee and took Lex with her."

"That doesn't bother you? I mean I know that they dated awhile back."

"It did but after Sofia told me that she only cares about Lex as a friend and seeing you guys together, I pretty much realized that there is nothing there. Does it bother you?"

"No because it seems Sofia is only interested in you."

Matt smiled. "Good, I'm glad that I am not the only one that thinks so."

"A little cocky are we?' Chloe said grinning.

"Can't hurt to be cocky once in awhile." Matt said putting the French toast in the pan.

"I have a feeling that you are cocky a lot more then once in awhile." Chloe said jokingly as she plated some of the French toast that was already done.

"I thought we were becoming friends Chloe, now I see that you only pretended to be my friend so that you could get some of my French toast." Matt said pretending to be hurt.

"You caught me; I only wanted you for your French toast." Chloe said laughing.

"I knew it!"

"No but your right can't hurt to be cocky once in awhile."

"That's the best medicine"

"For what?"

"For depression."

"Huh?" Chloe said looking confused.

"Think about Chloe." Matt said taking the bacon and putting it in the pan. Have you ever heard of a cocky person suffering from depression?"

"No I don't think I have"

"Then there is your answer."

"Sounds a little far fetch to me but I'll take your word for it."

"And you should. Now do you think we should wait for Sofia and Lex or do you think we should just eat now?" 

"I think we should eat now."

"Good call."

Matt took out two plates from the dishwasher, while Chloe took out two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with milk. Chloe and Matt both piled their plates with French toast and bacon.

"Alright dig in." Matt said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure I am not going to be poisoned?"

"Har Har, so not funny."

"Doesn't hurt to make sure." Chloe said with a grin.

"I'll tell you what I will take the first bite, if I don't die then you could take a bite."

"No that's okay I think I will trust you."

"Thanks Chloe you don't know how much I appreciate it." Matt said as he took a bite of his French toast.

"Oh my God!! This like an orgasm in your mouth!" Chloe said taking a bite, "This is really good!"

"That good? Huh, maybe I should become a chef so I can share my gift of giving orgasms through food." Matt said pretending to be serious.

Chloe laughed so hard that she started to choke.

Which is how Sofia and Lex found them when they entered the kitchen. Lex ran over to Chloe side.

"Chloe are you okay??" Lex said sounding concerned. "I'm fine Lex." Chloe said gaining composure.

Sofia took out two more plates and two cups. "So I see you guys started without us."

"Yup you guys took to long." Chloe said going back to her food.

"Yes and I see that you guys didn't bring back any coffee." Matt said taking a bite of his bacon.

"Oh my gosh! We totally forgot I'm sorry" Sofia said apologetically

"I see well than I don't know if you guys deserve have some of my delicious French toast," Matt said winking at Chloe, and you will be missing out since some people have said they are like orgasms in your mouth."

At that both Chloe and Matt started to laugh.

Lex and Sofia both looked at each other confused. Finally, Sofia asked what Lex was wondering.

"Matt what are you talking about?"

"Why don't you just take a bite of the French toast and then I can explain."

"Okay but you are acting really weird."

"They both are" Lex said sitting down

"Haven't tasted this, so no opinion." Chloe said finishing up her French toast.

"Oh my God!! This so good." Sofia said as she took a bite.

"Isn't like an orgasm in your mouth?" Chloe said picking up her plate and putting it in the sink.

"Hell yea!!" Sofia said taking another bite. She swallowed and then asked "and you made this?" she said turning to Matt.

"Yes I did" Matt said proudly.

"That's it you're never leaving." Sofia said finishing up the French toast.

Chloe, Matt, and Sofia laughed

Lex was now looking at them like they were crazy.

"Oh please it can't be that good" Lex said taking a bite.

"Well?" Chloe said intrigued.

"It's good, but this no way compares to the real thing" Lex said chuckling.

"No one said it was a substitute for the real thing Lex, all I said was like an orgasm not that it was one." Chloe said shaking her head.

"Wait you said this?" Lex said sounding confused. "I thought other people said this?"

"Well I might have stretched the truth a little bit, Matt said sheepishly "Actually Chloe was the one who said that, so she gets the credit."

"I see" Lex said as he finished the rest of the toast. "So what is on the agenda for today?'

" I don't know" Sofia said finishing up her breakfast. "I was thinking of squeezing in some shopping…"

"Oh God no" Matt said horrified "No offense but I really don't feel like going through a million stores just to find the perfect dress or whatever"

Sofia crossed her arms and gave Matt a hard look. "You didn't let me finish..I was about to ask Chloe if she wanted to come along, you don't have to come if you don't want to, since it horrifies you so much." Sofia turned and looked at Chloe. "So what do you think? Should we leave theses boys here and go do some shopping?"

Chloe was actually not too enthusiastic on the idea of going shopping but Sofia had created the perfect excuse to leave the house and be away from Lex for awhile so she was grateful. "Sure that sounds great."

Sofia and Chloe finished their breakfast and head out to Sofia's car for day of shopping.

"Well I guess it's just us guys then." Matt said cleaning up the remains of the impromptu breakfast.

"I guess it is." Lex said disappointedly.

"Hey I know I'm not as attractive as Chloe but you don't have to sound like you rather be dead than to hangout with me." Matt said jokingly.

"It's not that, its just I wanted to have some time along with Chloe to straighten out some misunderstandings from this morning." Lex said thoughtfully.

"Well allow me to go out on a limb but I don't think that right now would have been a good time to talk to Chloe, no offense man but she was looking at you like she wanted you to drop dead."

"Maybe not but I just wanted a chance to try."

"Don't worry Lex, Matt said knowingly. "You'll get your chance."

"I hope so" Lex said "I really do"

**End of Chapter 14 **

**Sorry this chapter was so short…I will try and make it up to you with a longer chapter 15 so hopefully that will be up soon. Please read and review!! I would really really appreciate it if you do!!!!**


End file.
